Guilty Pleasures
by Where1Am1I
Summary: Wai, Black, White and Grey presents Guilty Pleasures. This will be a crossover harem fanfic involving our creation Drider Grimese. As he navigates a world on the brink of collapse. The multiverse is invading his home and the creations of anime, comics and video games are causing problems and even all out war! Can our hero rise to the challenge, in more than one way?
1. Chapter 1 Brainstorming

Hmmmm…

I need ideas

So lets start with the basic and the most important the PLOT

So I kinda liked the idea of the multiverse collapsing in on itself allowing for the mc to get his dream harem save the world and the multiverse and FUCKKKKK

So whos the leading man, Drider Styles? Eh not that good Drider is good but styles not too much how about Drider Grimese. Edgy but I mean oh well. It can work I doubt this will get much traction but hey stranger things right.

So brief description

Drider Grimese

Age 23

Occupation: Fast food employee/NEET?

Hair: Brown short

Eye: Blue

Build: Slim

Athleticism?: None at the start so WERE GONNA NEED A MONTAGE

Abilities and powers: Outstanding libido and lets go a kinda cop out for the multiverse thing kay I'm thinking of Leveling The basic flow of this ability is the shorthand of everything and nothing he gains experience through fighting and training in certain skills allowing him to put points into different aspects of himself or using those points to unlock new abilities that can be unlocked by training under or defeating different enemies.

So kinda like the Gamer manga we read years ago but tied to his interactions with the Harem and the enemies.

Right so no fighting Goku at level 1 cant have that issue or fighting ANY MAIN CHARACTERS for quiet a fucking while gotta work up to it and make sure the fights are done justice after all cant have the guy curb stomp a dude that can litterally benchpress a fucking planet.

FUCKKKKKK I can hear the math THE NUMBERS MASON WHAT DO THEY MEAN

Yeah gotta crunch numbers and set the fights up so that its on an equal playing field for both the MC and who ever he is fighting

Dope got the MC now to work on the Bad Guys

Lets go with THE ARCHITECT

A massive fuck off god that is tired of the chaotic nature of the worlds and has sent his servants to drive the Multiverse to a single point and forcing a massive shift in the Universe

Hmmmm I mean I guess so basically the god in question is a puesdo form of us and the reader/commenter a bored person wanting to watch the world burn. Yeah pretty much that but also with sex.

…...Well I see nothing wrong with that

So we need names so that the viewer will be able to you know get who is talking

Black:Ill be Black

White:Ill be White

Grey: Fuck it I guess Ill be Grey

Wai: Ill take the spearhead and go with the shorted name Wai

Black: Guess you gotta change the flow of the chat above us?

Wai: Nah too lazy

Grey: Ha lazy bastard

White: Says the one that only wants sex

Grey: Hey atleast IM not hiding behind the 'Moral Highground'

Black and Wai: He got you there

White: Shut up so thats all of us hatched out so who else will be assisting the big bad

Black: I dunno maybe the former main characters of the worlds we will be using for our twisted desires?

Grey: We could also use the bad guys too

Wai: Why not all three?

White: Three?

Wai: Yeah Former good guys, Bad guys, and us?

Grey: Wait so WE are also going to be there too?

Black: Oh god he is going to give Grey a damn harem

Wai: Nah we will basically be THE ARCHITECT

Grey, Black, White: Laaaaammmmmeeeeeeee

Wai: Fuck off Im doing it White your going to be the side that interacts with the Heros. Black your going to be the side that interacts with the bad guys/poking fun and tormenting the Heros. And Grey your going to be the wildcard do what you want and cause some drama and chaos so we dont have a boring world on our hands.

Black: Im in

White: Ditto

Grey: IMMA FUCK SO MANY THINGS WOOOOOOOOO

Wai: Strangely I dont regret this decision yet...

White: Wait that leaves you oh fearless leader what will you do?

Wai: Eh think of me as the narrator storyteller and worldmaker I will be the higher form of the 'Big Bad'

Grey: Typical he makes himself a god

Wai: Well this whole thing was my idea

Black: I believe your exact words were I need ideas of which we all brainstormed this lovely nightmare up

Wai: Whatever now onto the world at hand do we want Modern?

White: Im kinda partial to Medieval…

Black: Post apocalypse

Grey: As long as I can fuck Im cool with whatever

Wai: How about a Modern Age on the brink of collapse we can explore more Medieval stylings later down the line al la Walking Dead and other shows like it.

Grey, White, Black: Deal

Wai: Ok so lets figure out where we are stealing…. I mean borrowing characters from.

Grey: Come on now we are going to turn some of them into mindless fucking machines we are creating new characters from old ones its like upcycling

White: Im actually shocked they know what upcycling is and further more NO MINDLESS FUCK MACHINES I like my waifus with some semblance of a working brain.

Black and Grey: Boooooooo

White: EH YOU TOO BLACK!

Black: Yo team bad guy gotta be evil muahahahaha

Wai: I mean it kinda fits but rape is a no go

Black:Ehhhhhhhh not really rape if its mind control

Grey: LOOPHOLE BITCH

Wai: Ill give you that one anyways where are we getting these characters from

White: No people resembling persons found in the real world.

Grey: MIA KHALIFA WAIT FOR ME MY LOVE

Black: Yeahhhhhh Im agreeing with White on this one lets focus on Comics, Manga, Anime, and Video Games. That way we can use the cop out of these characters exist in the real world but as the medium they come from. For example Hinata from Naruto exists in Driders world as Naruto the Manga.

Wai: Bit of a cop out but skips the hard part of the main character learning who the fuck these people are make him a super NEET and bam knows most characters.

Grey: Hey wait we forgot hentai and other forms of that nature.

Wai: That one will be iffy we cant deep dive every fucking hentai and Doujin known to mankind to pull some characters and ideas from them.

Grey: Meh we leave that up to the people reading this let them tell us where to pull people from and dont forget the sauce.

White: Do you regret it yet

Wai: Strangely not

Black: This is going to be a complete shit show but hey atleast it will be fun.

Wai: OK so we got the general idea of where we get the warm bodies now onto the tags cause lets face it sex is going to happen kinda the reason we are here good story and decent porn.

White: No Vore

Black: No Snuff

White: No hardcore BDSM

Black: NO FURRIES

Grey: NOW HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!

Wai: Yes?

Grey: Aight I can give up on Vore and Snuff and I can pass on the BDSM for now but not my furries! Whats next my lolis too!

WARNING ALL CHARACTERS ARE ALL LEGAL AGE

Grey: What the fuck was that!

Wai: Oh the emergency tag kinda planned on having characters that appear in their world as young but in this atleast the legal age of consent in America.

Grey: Which is?

Black: Hold up Im checking gotta use the incognito tab for this one dont want my NSA guy thinking Im breaking my norms.

White: Jeez I feel bad for that poor, poor man.

Black: Yeah its 16 in America

Grey: With a 3 year gap to avoid catching a charge.

White: Wait so that means OH GOD!

Wai: Eh sounds about right let me guess mostly Southern States.

Black: Yup but hey atleast its better than Japan

Grey: Oh Im know this one its 13!

White: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT ON THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD!

Grey: Hey now thats not the lowest that one goes to Nigeria at 11

White: WHAT THE FUCK GREY!

Grey: Im an avid fan of laws and legal processes involving in procreation.

Wai: Ahem going back to the topic at hand legal lolis only!

Grey: What about my Furries

Wai: Ill meet you halfway MonsterGirls and Anthros

Grey: Grrr fine but I expect tentacles

Wai: Deal, any other no go's.

White: Scat play its just fucking weird

Black: What about incest?

Wai: Oh thats definitely in its porn after all.

Grey: PornHub analytics never disappoint hehehe.

Wai: Ok so NO

Vore

Snuff

Scat Play

Hardcore BDSM

Rape(Mind controlled loophole allowed)

Space open for future no go's

White: Seems fair

Black: Heh

Grey: Not that many no's so inflation is allowed

Wai: Ok so NO

Vore

Snuff

Scat Play

Hardcore BDSM

Rape(Mind controlled loophole allowed)

Inflation (Shits fucking weird man)

Space open for future no go's

Grey: God damn it

White: Ok so we got the MC, the BBEG, world age, no go for porn, and general idea of where to pull characters from

Black: Seems we are off to a decent start.

Grey: So who is our first set of waifus and how big are we going to make this thing?

White: Also whats the overall tone?

Wai: Overall tone? Its porn lets go with a lighthearted approach with some melodramatic moments some character development and plenty of comedy. As for the size Im thinking anywhere from massive to GOD DAMN THATS ALOT OF WAIFUS.

Grey: Love it Ill get my smash or pass list!

Black: I got some ideas too!

White: Im surrounded by horny monsters…

Wai: Your not completely innocent either…

White: Ill get my list…

Wai: Alright time to break a wall for a sec while yall are doing that

Hey you…

Yeah you…

You walked right into that Imperial ambush same as…

Ouch fuck ok ok ok overused meme aside, I need some help here.

You see there is simply way to many waifu material characters out there for me to go through and these idiots arent going to be much help so drop the name and show for a girl you like to see to the harem, bad guys you like to in the story and any other ideas you would like to see put into this story and dont forget to name the show too otherwise we arent getting anywhere anytime soon.

Grey: So pretty much everyone from Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, My Hero, Fire Force, Soul Eater, Persona, Hell I could go on for days.

Black: Tomb Raider, Neir Automata, League of Legends, Final Fantasy and a few others

White: DragonBall…

Black and Grey: Wait WHAT

White: FUCK YOU 18 IS BEST WAIFU!

Wai: Not disagreeing but not fully agreeing either.

Grey: heh so we also gotta have more normal forms right?

Wai: Well you three have to have some form that you can use in this world so yeah but we will leave that for much later. We now need a title.

Black: Hmmmm One Harem to rule them all?

White: Love and Power?

Grey: A NEED TO FUCK

Wai: Fuck it Guilty Pleasures

White, Black, and Grey: Ooooooooo

Wai: Sums up whats going to happen so yeah.

White: Well whats next?

Black: I think thats it!

Grey: Oooo this is going to be so much fun!

Wai: Well lets get started….

Wai, Black, White and Grey presents Guilty Pleasures.

This will be a crossover harem fanfic involving our creation Drider Grimese. As he navigates a world on the brink of collapse. The multiverse is invading his home and the creations of anime, comics and video games are causing problems and even all out war! Can our hero rise to the challenge, in more than one way? Will our hero get the girls, beat the bad guys and save the day? We dont know but hey it will be a fun ride no matter what!


	2. Chapter 2 A troubling start

"The worlds are colliding,"

a distant voice called out into the void.

"You must help them…."

The voice continued,

"You must-"

The shrill ring of a bell broke the silence in the room. A hand slammed roughly on the OFF button on the little alarm clock. Drider slowly moved out of the bed stretching and giving a slight yawn.

"Fucking weird dreams lately,"

He mumbled out loud to the empty two room apartment. Drider slowly made his way to the bathroom moving his brown hair away from his eyes. Not soon after entering the small bathroom he sighed and began his morning ritual of brushing his teeth, cracking his neck and routinely checking which one of his shirts smelled the least. Soon after he moved to his makeshift kitchen and started making a cup of coffee and checking his phone for the latest episodes to be released for the anime he was currently hooked on. While mindlessly scrolling his thoughts slowly drifted back to the bizarre dream that he has been suffering from for the past few weeks.

'The worlds are colliding,'

"Jeez I think I have been passing out while watching Overlord too much lately."

Drider spoke again outloud.

His thoughts continued on the strange dreams and what could they mean. As he was pouring his coffee into his favorite green banged up thermos while quickly mixing in sugar and milk before grabbing a jacket and leaving his small apartment to head to work.

Neos City, the city of the future as it had been called numerous times since it was built. Neos was built by several corporations and government agencies as a test case for new utopian-esque cities and any problems that might arise with having well over 20 million multinational citizens living and working in a massive city. Neos city has been separated into several districts. The city itself was designed as a massive flower shape with each of the petals being a different specialization such as offices and office buildings. Another would be more factories and warehouses. At the city center is the massive Grand Neos a mountain of a building stretching high into the sky the building in its upper levels is sealed due to the fact that it alone stretches 5 miles into the sky. Grand Neos is home to the wealthier citizens as well as the government and numerous facilities that help keep the sprawling city alive.

Drider proceeded to walk to the nearest Jet Train to head over to Cibo Petal, the area built in the city for mostly food and recreational activities. As Drider stepped on the train he put in two earpods to listen to his favorite podcast. Soon after the doors shut and the train rocketed off to following a skyrail through the city at a speed typically reserved for passenger planes at cruising altitude.

"You're listening to Conspiracy NOW! I'm your host Ben Wright and I'm joined by the lovely Trisha Deios!"

The podcasts intro music covered the roar of the train, as Drider made his way to a nearby seat and continued his routine of staring out of the window and mindlessly staring out into the sprawling city skyline.

"Now I have a real treat for you folks,"

The male host Ben spoked in a rushed and almost frantic tone.

"We are on the brink of a complete Earth shattering event!"

Drider smiled mirthlessly, 'Yeah right just like last week and the Mutant Troll people planning an uprising in the sewers.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have it on good authority that there is a massive celestial body heading to our planet."

Drider despite his reservations was interested nevertheless as he stared out to the lake in the center of the nearby office sector.

"Folks NASA lost not one, not two, not even 10! BUT OVER 70 SATELLITES! All within the past 48 hours. Now folks I'm not kidding you. I'm not joking or trying to stir up some drama. This. IS. REAL!"

The host continued on ranting about the possibility it is in fact lizard people coming back to take back their home and uproot the government that they infiltrated. At which Drider began tuning even the podcast out.

"The worlds are closer now…"

A cold chill spread through Drider as he jerked upright and looked around the train for the source of the voice.

"...Folk this podcast would be nothing without our fantastic sponsors…."

The podcast droned on in Driders ears as he checked the time.

'Shit I passed out.' Drider thought about checking his phone to see that he had slept for nearly 30 minutes. Soon after the train came to a slow stop and most of its passengers left the train to start their busy days. Drider was among them although he was less than happy to be heading to his job. Drider walked through mostly backstreets behind noteable shops, bakeries and restaurants. Driders stop was a fast food chain known as Greasys. Drider still had another 15 minutes of walking to get to his job so he naturally let his mind drift. In the midst of his aimless thoughts of anime lists, upcoming games, and how the hell he was going to get a better paying job. Drider noticed a strange glow on one of the nearby multistory bakery. Drider squinted and tried to get a better look at the new interruption to his daily routine. The object in question was a rather old looking streetlight off the side of the bakery. A stark contrast to the well maintained and new looking building. The streetlight looked like it belonged in the 1940s. It was rusted and dented. Its light was a soft orange color that flickers randomly. Drider stared intently at the streetlight. He had walked down this way for the better part of a year never noticing anything different aside from the occasional stray cat or person leaving home through the back alleys. As he stared at the streetlight the light slowly shifted from soft orange to a bright white. Drider looked away for a brief second to avoid the now bright light but when he returned his gaze the light was no longer there in fact it was missing completely.

"What the fuck?"

Drider exclaimed rather loudly while shaking his head in disbelief.

He soon walked quickly to work while mumbling under his breath,

"Okay so no more late night anime or crazy video games for a few days. Hell I might even need to see a therapist."

Drider arrived at Greasys 10 minutes early as usual. The interior of the fast food shop was half full with patrons dining on the reheated food that vaguely resembles a breakfast sandwich. Drider fought back a frown and made his way to the back employee room to put on his uniform shirt over the white tee he was currently wearing. Placing a Greasys hat over his wild and unruly hair he moved through the kitchen, hoping to avoid prolonged conversation with anyone and already hoping the day will be over.

"GRIMESE!"

A rough voice shouted over the dull roar of patrons and grills.

"Shit...Yeah Eddy?"

"You gots to stay late boyo Sandra called in sick today and you're the only chump I gots to pull a double."

Eddy the voices owner stood up from behind the grill. A rather large bearded man in his late 40's. Eddy wiped his hands on a dish rag hanging from his apron. He then folded his arms over his barrel chest.

"Gots a problem with that?"

Gloated the large brown man.

"Nah I'll do it register all day then?"

Drider responded by mimicking his boss's stance. Due to his slimmer frame his height was almost the same as his 6 foot 2 boss. Eddy then burst in a loud laughter smiling and quickly going back to work.

"Ahaha that's why I like you Grimese ya got some backbone and some common senses."

Drider turned and quickly walked to the register at his home for the remainder of the day.

Drider spent the entire two shifts taking orders and trying his best to not cuss out customers for their either crazy orders or the lack of speed when ordering their food.

'Seriously every Greasys has the same menu and has had the same menu since I was a kid.'

Drider thought while an extremely large woman was ordering a 4th different burger and taking her time with plenty of umms and ahhs to decide which of the two sides she should get with the burger. As she started on the now 5th burger to add to her meal Drider noticed the streetlight on the building across the street barely able to be seen from the register. Drider shifting his thoughts back to the woman as she finished her massive order with a large Diet Coke. Drider took her money and gave her a cup. Soon after his gaze drifted back out the window. The streetlight was still there. Drider now thoroughly confused pulled his phone out and quickly snapped a photo of the streetlight.

"Whatcha doing?"

A soft female voice rang out, causing Drider to jump and turn to the source of the voice. The girl who spoke up was Ayame, a young girl with long brown hair currently pulled back into a ponytail with a set of soft brown eyes and a small welcoming smile. Drider could help but feel like he had seen her somewhere despite the fact that she had started working at Greasys less than a week ago.

"Nothing...Just losing my head..haha…"

Drider chuckled trying to deflect the now piercing gaze of Ayame despite Drider standing nearly a foot taller than her.

"Mhmmm sure you're totally not perving on some poor customer."

She said grinning evilly and moving closer to see his phone.

"What no anyone who eats this crap isn't someone I would even consider talking to."

"Ouch that hurts I try my best!"

Ayame frowned at his words,Drider for his part looked at her and sighed deeply.

"It's not your fault,"

Drider said softly.

"They just use the cheapest food to cook it's not healthy at all."

Ayame perked up and smiled almost as quick as she had gotten sad.

"I know that's why I'm going to open my own restaurant so everyone knows what good quick food actually tastes like!"

Ayame shouted her resolve while pumping her fist in the air. Drider was sure if we were in an anime she would have fire in her eyes and would have gone on for a cooking montage to prove how good of a cook she is. However this isn't an anime but nevertheless Ayame went back to the kitchen to help Eddy cook the remaining orders for the day. Drider then quickly checked his phone and the streetlamp was missing from the photo. Drider sighed and went back to work hoping the day would end and he could sleep.

"Allright boyo your good to go!"

Eddy shouted from the backroom shortly after everyone cleaned up for the evening. Drider was the last person to leave having to clean the dining area by himself.

"Right Eddy cya tomorrow…"

Drider spoke almost emotionless having been worn down by the long shift of work and the mind numbing orders.

"Nah! Grimese you gotta day off tomorrow I'll gets the new girl to cover your shift tomorrow!"

Eddy smiled and slammed a hand on Driders back. Drider for his part smiled since it meant he would get to sleep in and catch up on a massive pile of manga that has been growing for months.

Drider was soon walking back down the back alleys slowly working his way back to the train when again the strange streetlight caught his attention. Drider stopped and started yet again at the strange streetlight. The light itself was a bright white and left a cone of light underneath the lamp. Unlike the rest of the streetlights in the city which send light in all directions this one seemed to direct its light directly down. This cone of light was at the end of a dead end alley meant for trash from the nearby restaurants and stores. Drider against his better judgement was curious nevertheless and started walking down the alley towards the light.

"Fuck maybe that podcast was right and aliens are actually coming heh."

Drider chucked as his mind spiraled with the possibility of aliens and all the strange and interesting that they mean. Drider was soon at the edge of the cone of light. Now that he was closer he could see a small puddle in the light despite the fact that this part of the city hasn't seen rain in more than 2 months. Drider was about to turn away from the strange light when a sudden chill and voice reached out to him.

"Please...help save them...save all of them…"

The female voice spoke softly but despite the soft voice the startled Drider fell over into the cone of light and into the puddle at its center.

Now wet, angry and with a nasty gash on his arm Drider stood up and tried to straighten his clothes. Drider checked and made sure his phone wasn't damaged too just in case.

"Good at least my phone is ok I can't afford to fix that shit."

Drider said out loud and walked away from the street light annoyed and only slightly pissed.

"Fucking stupid ass streetlight...this is fucking stupid…"

Drider slowly walked out to the main portion of the alley only for him to stop cold.

Before Drider stood the massive multistory buildings of the recreation area and restaurant. Normally this would be a bizarre sight however instead of the clean windows and tall unbroken structures that Drider knew. Before him stood the burnt out ruins of the city that once knew. Off towards the center where Grand Neos stood was instead a vortex of dark clouds reaching up into the sky.

"What the FU-"

Before Drider could finish his statement a voice chimed in interrupting the already confused Drider.

"Welcome Player: Current Stats are as follows Health 50, Stamina 50, Mana 0"

Drider stood completely still processing the information as the voice spoke. It seemed to be coming from inside his head and had a slight female tone to it.

"Okay it's official I'm dreaming...this is a dream it's all fine IM FINE!"

As he shouted out his resolve he slowly made his way out of the alley to explore his strangely realistic dream.

As Drider walked out onto the actual street he noticed the sheer amount of carnage around him. Burned out and half collapsed buildings surrounded him. Burned out husks of cars and not a person in sight. Drider slowly walked through the city admiring the ruins of it.

"Damn top ten craziest dreams I've had. Doesnt beat the dream where I was trapped in a house with the Yoshi Island song playing nonstop…"

While Drider shivered he slowly walked through the street. Roughly an hour passed and Drider hasn't seen a single person. Drider kept walking through the ruins however he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Slowly moving toward the remains of a car Drider used the reflection in the glass to peek behind him showing that his gut feeling was right. Behind him several shadows jumped between the buildings trying their best to keep hidden while still tailing him.

"Alright I've seen enough shit to know how this works."

Drider said as he turned and proceeded to yell,

"I know you're there! Show yourselves ya damn ninjas!"

Drider not expecting his blatant callout to be true however five figures dropped from the nearby building dressed in black jumpsuits with what appears to be a green ammo vest. Each one had a mask pulled up covering their faces. One of the ninjas steps out toward Drider wielding a long dagger out in front of him.

"Now make this quick and easy for us kid."

The ninja spoke out in a gruff and commanding voice. Drider simply smirked and held his arms out for the man.

"Hurry up I'm like 90 percent sure Im laying in a puddle or in my room and I rather not deal with this fucked up dream."

The ninja didn't hesitate and rushed Drider. Like normal dreams Drider was sure that he would barely feel the dagger and wake up with a start.

'Just like those falling dreams…'

Drider thought. However the knife plunged deep into Driders chest.

For a brief moment time seemed to stop for Drider. The world slowed and all he could see was the man, dressed as a ninja stabbing him through the chest with a dagger. Then it all started back up the first thing was the deep red blood that started pouring from the wound. Followed shortly by the searing and intense pain. The ninja removed his dagger from the dying body of Drider.

"I'm glad you took it like a true warrior. Death will come for you soon."

The ninja turned back to his companions and in a blink of an eye they were gone. Drider layed on the ground bleeding out profusely while coughing out blood.

'Fuck fuck fuck Im going to die shit fuck fuck fuck…'

Drider tried to pull himself up, however his body was failing him. His arms refusing to move his legs lying still. Soon his breath became shallow and short. Drider layed on the ground staring at the cloud covered dark sky as a puddle of blood slowly began to form around him.

'Well shit not how I thought I was going to die but hey I got some respect from a murdering fake ninja ass motherfucker so better than nothing…'

Drider slowly closed his eyes as the pain in his chest slowly went away.

'My only regret is that I didnt get a chance to fuck a…'

Drider slowly drifted off before he could finish his thought.

Blackness…

Drider thought dying would be more exciting, however much like his life dying was disappointing. After a few sparing moments a light slowly came closer to him. Drider drifted towards the light and slowly his eyes adjusted on a scene that he couldn't have dreamed of. Right over him was a young blonde haired girl. Her hair is cut short in a slight bob and is staring off into the distance with brilliant blue eyes. She is wearing a long sleeve shirt with strips on the sleeves and a denim vest. Driders brain slowly started to kick back on and soon he began processing everything that's happening and that happened.

'She looks strangely like…'

Before Drider could consider who the girl is she turned her gaze towards him and in a calm and almost emotionless voice she spoke.

"You're awake good. Next time at least put up a fight before you get stabbed in the chest."

Drider blinked a couple of times before he completely lost his mind. Jumping up from his lying position he exclaimed loudly,

"The fuck is going on in this fucked up dream!"

The girl stared at him intently and sighed,

"Well I guess you might have some head trauma but not brain damage…"

Drider stared at her, his mouth open as the girl stood up and closed his mouth while straightening her denim skirt, underneath her skirt she is wearing a set of black leggings ending at a pair of brown leather boots.

"You know a little thanks for saving your life would be appreciated."

She looked at him with a slight smirk. Drider was still trying to process everything that was going on.

'This is either the fucking craziest dream ever or Im actually dead and this is my divine punishment. Or heaven but I mean the place is a wreck so probably hell…'

Drider was still processing everything while the girl waved a hand in front of his face.

"Heeelllllooooo anyone home if not I can send you back to an early grave?"

'Yup definitely hell.'

Drider snapped back to reality and finally spoke up,

"Oh um yeah sorry thanks for saving me… How did you do that exactly from what I remember I got stabbed through the chest...with a knife...by a ninja…"

Drider then went back into processing mode trying to make sense of everything that has happened to him.

"Oh yeah that,"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few odd looking beans.

"Back where I'm from we have these beans that heal you from any wound no matter how deadly."

She slid the beans back into her pocket and stared at Drider.

"So why exactly did you just let those idiot stab you. You didn't put up a fight or anything."

Drider blinked and finally everything came together and a strange sense of peace washed over him as he started chuckling.

"Hehehe I get it now...this is all a damn dream…"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and backed up slightly.

"Great I saved a crazy moron karma better respect that…"

Drider looked at her and smiled softly.

"Nah I'm not crazy cause this is all a dream that's the only thing that makes sense. I mean fucking ninjas from Naruto running around and now Im talking to freaking Android 18 like its the most natural-"

In a flash Drider went from standing to being held by his shirt in the air by the shorter blonde woman.

"Ok nut job start explaining now how you know who I am did fucking Gero send you, or one of those fucking Saiyans."

Drider held up his arms and tried his best to speak,

"Woah woah woah relax Gero didn't send me! Im just a normal dude relax."

18 dropped him on to the ground and frowned.

"Explain how you know me then and you better talk fast."

As she spoke a yellow ball formed above her finger. Drider stood up and dusted himself off.

"Look your a fictional character you exist in a manga and a anime where Im from thats why IM CONVINCED THIS IS A FUCKING DREAM!"

18 pointed her finger and sent a beam of energy past Drider blowing up a nearby ruined car. As the beam passed by Drider it cut his cheek slightly.

"Yeah your crazy because I am definitely real and this is not a fucking dream."

Drider stood still in shock. Everything that happened the weird light, the ruined city, the ninja, almost dying, and now this.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!"

Drider starts completely losing his mind. He is currently trapped in a freakish world filled with people and god knows what that can kill him in a thousand different ways.

"Looks like you're starting to realize that. Good now if you don't mind I'm going to try and find a way back to my home."

18 spoke quickly as she started walking away while putting her hands into her vests pockets.

"Wait!"

Drider exclaimed loudly to her running up to her.

"Your name is Lazuli. You are known as Android 18, your a cyborg built by Dr Gero for the purpose of eliminating Goku!"

Drider yelled out quickly to the bewildered 18 as she looked at him.

"And you know all this how?"

"Cause like I said you exist in manga and anime! Well you do in my world or whatever this place is."

18 stared at him intently searching his face for any sign of deceit. After a long pause she sighs.

"Ok so why the fuck are we here?"

She asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest and unintentionally showing off her bust more. Drider thought about it some while trying to not stare at her breasts figuring if he did his head would most likely end up in the next continent.

"Ok so I showed up here after I walked under a weird looking street light what about you?"

18 thought for a moment and sighed,

"I was wandering the wilderness to get away from my brother I then, oddly enough, fell asleep when I woke up I was here."

Drider thought some more but something bugged him.

"Wait youre a cyborg you shouldn't need sleep…"

"I know that's what is weird."

Drider sat down and thought some more trying to recall everything he could remember about the events in DBZ.

'Well she is wearing her clothes from the start of the android arc but she never split up with her brother until after he died and the Cell arc."

Drider then looked at her,

"Ok so did you fight a guy named Cell?"

18 looked at him curiously,

"No who is Cell?"

"Well I figured out what time you came from and you are definitely a cyborg but…"

Drider then stood up and pinched her arm slightly and instantly took a knee to the gut.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!"

Drider fell down to the ground trying to breathe.

"Your skin it shouldn't do that…"

18 looked confused and crouched down near him.

"What do you mean?"

"Cut your fingertip I think I know what happend."

Drider wheezed as he slowly was trying to not pass out from the intense pain in his gut and from his recently healed over stab wound. Meanwhile 18 walked over to a rust covered and ran her finger over a shard of glass near the windshield. Drider stood up and took a deep breath just in time to hear a loud scream come from 18. Drider made his way quickly over to her. She was down on her knees staring at her finger.

"Let me guess your bleeding."

18 doesnt say anything instead she stares at her finger. Slowly she brings the finger up to her mouth and sticks it in her mouth. Another audible gasp comes from her and she turns to Drider with tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm human again…"

Drider sat down across from her and sighed.

"Yeah I figured whatever happened to get you over here changed you to be a human not a cyborg your still a badass but now you can die just as easily as me."

18's eyes narrow on to Drider and she speaks only after cleaning her finger off.

"First off I'm pretty sure a toddler can kick your ass, and secondly it's going to take a lot more and a freak in a jumpsuit with a knife to kill me."

Drider stood up and scratched his head.

"Well since this is real that must mean the way I came here is back there maybe it's a way out for both of us?"

18 stared at him as he offered a hand to her.

"Why don't we go walk and see?"

Drider tried his best to smile and be as polite as he can to cover up the fact that he was in fact mere moments from having a complete mental breakdown. 18 took his hand and got up soon after they were walking back the way Drider came.

After roughly 30 minutes of silent walking they came back to the alley where Drider had his incident with the streetlight. And much to his surprise the light was still there and shining brightly.

"Okay so what happened was I slipped and fell in that puddle and just like that I was here."

18 walked over to the puddle and gestured with her hand for him to come over. Drider walked up to her but before he could talk she pushed him into the puddle getting his clothes wet for the second time in the past two hours.

"What the fuck!"

Drider yelled, standing up trying to brush off the mud and clean himself up. While again pulling out his phone. 18 chuckles softly and smiles.

"Well that was funny too bad that didn't work."

Drider turned on his phone and noticed something completely different. The phone booted up what looked like a menu for a video game. 18 though was looking at the light and its source. Drider took a moment to look through the odd menus on his phone. Tapping on the icon that shows a comic looking man reveals a detailed stat block on Drider.

'Wait that's about me…'

Drider looked over the stats 50 health 50 stamina and 0 points allocated to any stats. Current party members none. Tapping on the sword icon shows current equipment and to Driders surprise listed his clothes and phone. Tapping on the star icon pulled up a list of abilities all of the icons had a lock symbol on them. Drider put his phone away, sighing.

"So any ideas now?"

18 looked at him her hands resting on her hips. Drider looked up and noticed some shifts to the shadows behind her.

"Shit we aren't alone…"

18 turned and raised her hands just in time to block a punch to her chest from one of the ninjas that attacked Drider before. Several others jumped out of the shadows welding various weapons from daggers to short slender katanas. Another ninja slowly walked out of the shadows holding a dagger.

"It seems I was wrong death did not come for you fast enough oh well I will fix that problem after we take the girl."

18 frowned and turned to throw a punch to the man speaking but was met with a sharp kick to the side causing her to fall to the ground holding her side. Drider watched the ninjas slowly move toward her. Drider had a split second to react, his fight or flight was weighing heavily on him and against every fiber of his body he ran and threw a punch to the nearest ninja. The hit slammed the ninja in the jaw sending his body to the ground where it lay there limp.

'LEVEL UP'

Drider chose to ignore the strange voice in his head as he turned to the next ninja his arms up in his best imitation of a boxer. Drider moved to strike at the ninjas midsection however the ninja has had extensive training and Driders attacks were sloppy and left him open. The ninja he was trying to attack deftly moved out of the punch and chopped at Driders neck dropping him to ground gasping for air. Seizing the chance 18 sprang up launching a flurry of blows to one of the ninjas and following it up with a kick to the second ninja sending him through one of the buildings that made up the alleyway. The leader and the remaining ninja moved into a ready stance to prepare for the fight but 18 had other ideas. Raising her hands to her head she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"SOLAR FLARE"

A bright light filled the alleyway and blinded both the ninjas and Drider. Drider then had the sudden feeling of weightlessness. Once his sight came back he was shocked to the sight below him.

18 was currently flying away from the alley at a breakneck speed while holding Drider by the back of his shirt. Drider tried to calm himself just as he was calming down. He was thrown to the roof of a nearby building as 18 landed next to him.

"Hell of a suckerpunch you got there but you clearly have never been in a fight before."

Drider stood up on his shaking legs and tried to smile at her. His nerves got the better of him and the smile showed more of the fear he was trying to hide.

"Well I can't let a cute girl like you get hurt while I'm just doing nothing."

18 smiled and sat down stretching.

"Well we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Otherwise they will come back for us and who knows there might be more."

"Any idea why they might want you?"

"Nope any idea why they are so keen on killing you?"

"None…"

The two sat on the roof in a slight awkward silence.

"What's your name?"

18 broke the silence and looked over to Drider. Drider for his part was trying to calm down and maintain a stoic face.

"Oh right Im Drider, Drider Grimese."

"Pleasure to meet you Drider."

18 smiled slightly to him, Drider noticed for the first time since meeting her in person where her beauty truly showed. Leaving him speechless and with a slight blush. 18 stood up and stretched slightly bringing her hands to her hips.

"Okay so the streetlight is a no go but there must be a way out of here."

Drider felt his phone vibrate after fishing it out of his pocket. He noticed a new text message despite not having service. The message read: "Seems your in a bit of a bind please hold tight. I'm working on a way to get you out. In the meantime try not to die -W"

Drider shaked his head and told 18 about the message and showed her.

"Huh well since we don't have any other ideas I guess the best option would be to find an empty room in this building and rest up until your friend helps us out."

Drider nodded but was concerned. Why was the ninjas wanting 18? What the hell happened to him to end up in a crazy place like this? And first and foremost why the fuck are characters from Naruto and DragonBall alive? Drider followed behind 18 until they found a mostly intact apartment building with a sealed window and an old rotting mattress.

"Go ahead and rest up I'll keep watch."

Drider motioned to the bed for 18, as he shut the door and moved a chair under the door handle to keep it shut.

"Not to be mean but you barely fought one of them I took out two and got us out of that mess."

"I know that's why you need the rest more than me after all your most likely going to be doing the fighting. Don't worry I'll wake you up if something happens."

18 smirked but laid down on the mattress it wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly. Drider sat down near the door and started to think through everything he knew and all the events so far.

'So anime characters are living people here. This seems to be a pocket dimension or an alternative universe. There is a way out but no clue who this W person is and if they are friendly. Seems to run on SAO rules so if I die I die. And I have this weird app on my phone that is similar to a video game.'

As Drider went through the events and his train of thoughts he pinched his arm. Much to his lack of surprise he felt pain.

'Yup still not a dream.'

Drider sighed and looked over his phone. Flashing on the character tab was a red circle with the number 3 inside of it. Drider tapped on it and found that he had 3 skill points and a experience bar that was a quarter of the way to being filled up.

'So if I have skill points I can put them into stats but what about the abilities how do I unlock those or use them.'

Drider tapped the menus and put his points into Health, Strength, and Stamina. After hitting accept a soft blue glow covered the young man's body. After the glow passed Drider moved his arms not feeling any different. Soon after Drider leaned against the wall and proceeded to play some music softly from his phone.

A few hours passed before 18 slowly started to wake up. Sitting up with a yawn and stretching her arms above her head. She turned to Drider who much to her surprise was still awake and was tapping his foot to a bizarre arrangement of noises and beats.

"What is that noise?"

Drider looked over to her with a slight surprise. Quickly regaining his composure he smiled and paused the music.

"Its electronic music its kinda popular where I'm from."

18 nodded slightly confused but wanting to press the topic. Drider checked his phone for any new messages from the stranger but none have come.

"Damn it this fucking blows."

Drider spoke as he slumped over. His nerves were fried, his body ached, and his stomach was starting to grumble needing actual food not just the slop at Greasys or the quick ramen he would normally have eaten by now. 18 stood next to him but didn't offer any form of sympathy. Instead she slowly opened the door to peek out. The hallway was eerily silent the wind from the outside shifted the large multistory building and moved doors slightly. Other than the ghostly works of the wind no other signs of life could be heard from the building. It's only two inhabitants sitting in a small room. 18 moved back into the room and sat down on the bed.

"So no new messages for the guy that can get us out of here."

"Nope who knows how long we will be here…"

Drider looked up at her but 18 was facing towards the boarded up window.

"It's too quiet…"

She said softly, Drider listened closely to the sounds of the building, which was the same as they had been for the past hour or so.

In a quick moment Drider felt someone pull him away. A rush of heat and his ears were flooded by a constant ringing. His eyes adjusted to see a burning crater far below him a feeling of weightlessness came over him as he felt a arm gripping his waist holding him much like a bag. 18 was looking at him clearly talking but his ears were still ringing and Drider was unable to make out the words. They flew quickly to the ground Drider attempting to pop his ears trying his best to regain some idea of sound. The ringing started to fade and Drider noticed a series of explosions. 18 looked at him and started talking again.

"Hey are you okay?!"

She asked trying to keep her voice calm but getting slightly frustrated with him. Drider nodded while rubbing his ears.

"New ability found Death Comet. Variation Frieza."

Drider felt his legs get out despite the cheerful voice in his head the meaning behind it was clear. He was going to die. Arguably the strong villain in the shows history is nearby and firing a wild attack.

Drider turned to 18,

"We gotta get out of here as fast as possible."

"No shit what the hell was that."

Drider tried to stand still finding his legs weak and was only able to by using the rubble near him.

"Frieza a super bad guy from your world is attacking everything around us."

18 turned and looked quizzically at him. According to what she learned from Gero. Frieza had died being killed by a mysterious purple haired kid.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho I'm not attacking just anything you know."

A voice rang out freezing Driders blood. 18 stood silently and turned toward the source and much to her surprise was in fact the space tyrant Frieza. The alien sat in a large hovering chair with his arms crossed over his chest. His mouth twisted into a devilish smirk. Drider tried to think of everything he knew about Frieza. As Drider tried to think of a way out another voice called out.

"Hey, remember our deal the girl alive."

Drider saw another figure walk out from a semi-destroyed building. The man in question was wearing a loose fitting black suit with no tie. His hair was black and slicked back. His skin was a soft pale color. On his face were numerous piercings several piercings through his nose, a lip piercing going into a chain that met up with one of his ear piercings. His eyes were a soft red color. He walked forward with his hands in his pockets while Frieza floated nearby.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho right right then you will hold up your deal and let me kill that moronic monkey."

Drider watched trying to figure out who the stranger might be but drawing a blank. 18 however was not too keen on just sitting and waiting and launched to attack the two of them. Frieza simply moved out of her reach, laughing the whole time. 18 then turned to the other man and moved to strike his chest with a flying kick. The man lazy caught her leg and threw her into the building he emerged from. Drider knew he had to help but his legs were not moving. His body was frozen in fear. The man turned toward the ruined building in time to block a flurry of jabs from 18. The man however dodged through them while smirking. After a time the man saw an opening and delivered a vicious strike to 18s ribs bringing her to the ground. Drider finally getting the willpower to move ran towards the man only to be hit in the shoulder by a searing pain. Drider fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"You won't even be a decent warmup for me worm so do me a favor and hold still."

Frieza taunted while hovering a few feet above the ground near the fallen man.

"Escape door activated… Would you like to escape?"

The emotionless voice chirped inside Driders head. Driders only thought was how he we love to get out of this fucking place.

"Escape activated please wait…"

Drider looked over to 18 who was currently being choked by the stranger dressed in black. Drider tried to move his body. He tried to run over to 18 to get her out of here too however his legs were failing him. His body was pushed to its limit. Slowly a white light covered him and blinded everyone around him.

For the third time today a feeling of vertigo rushed over Drider. The sensation much like the last times slowly came to a stop as he felt a ground underneath him. With a jolt Drider sat up the aroma of lavender flooded his nostrils. The sound of a kettle was piercing his ears making him realize for the first time how much his head actually hurt. Drider found himself lying on a hardwood floor in what looked like a tea shop. He slowly made his way to stand up when a sudden pain flooded his arm. The memories came back to him in a flash. The ruins, the ninjas,18, Frieza, and the man in black. As Drider was struggling to move footsteps moved toward him and a soft voice rang out.

"Well you made it out and in mostly one piece that's an improvement over most of the people sent there."

Drider turned to voice to be greeted by an older bespectacled man with long white hair. The man was wearing a simple white tee and gray sweatpants. At first appearance and due to his white hair one would assume he was old but his face was that of a man in his mid 40s. The man reached down and picked up Drider bringing him over to a nearby table and setting him down in a chair.

"Now I know you have some questions but first you need a drink for that nasty wound."

The man moved with a subtle grace grabbing several different blends of teas and grabbing some hot water from a nearby kettle. After pouring some tea over the leaves the man moved to the table and offered the tea to Drider.

"Who are you?"

Drider asked his voice rough as the act of speaking felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper in his throat. The man smiled and as Drider drank from the cup and began speaking.

"My name is Eugine White most people call me Mr White or Pops you can call me whatever you want Mr Grimese."

Drider drank from the tea. The taste was extremely bitter but he was thirsty, hungry, and tired. Soon after finishing the tea his arm began to feel better. The numerous aches and pains slowly began to fade away. Drider spoke now finding his voice coming back to him clearer and easier.

"Okay, how do you know me and what the fuck is going on!"

Mr. White smiled a brilliant smile and sat down across the seat from the young man. He then began to speak in a almost cheerful way.

"Well to answer the first question you were chosen as a envoy of sorts, and it's my job to make sure you don't die at least not yet. As for the second I'm sure you noticed some familiar faces?"

Drider shook his head still holding out hope that this all was some nightmarish dream.

"Well everyone you met there comes from a different world, a different multiverse even. The reason you saw them there is because that is what I'm calling a distortion in the universe."

Drider nodded not really being able to follow along,

"So what its a crack that shit just falls through and why the fuck are they character from anime!"

Mr. White smiled and refilled Driders cup of tea before continuing,

"Well it's not just anime characters if that's what you thinking most forms of fiction in your world exist as a window into their worlds. Your world is at the center of the cosmos and because of that all other worlds slowly blend back into yours. What form that take is completely random could be a popular show on tv, or it could be a still image left on someone's kitchen countertop."

Drider looked at the older man in shock. If what he is saying is true then every show, every book, hell everything he ever enjoyed was real to someone somewhere.

"Okay but why are they there what's going on?"

Drider asked as he reached for his cup of tea, finding the taste slowly growing on him despite the extremely bitter nature of the tea. Mr White motioned to the tea shop as he spoke,

"Well you see the powers that be have decided that it's too much stuff. So they are downsizing in a sense."

Drider tilted his head in confusion as he tried to process what the older man had said.

"Wait so their worlds are?"

"Coming to yours… Well I believe the proper term is colliding but eh."

The older man shrugged his shoulder and let out a slight chuckle. Drider however was dumbfounded, not only were other universes, but they were on a collision course with his own.

"Wait so what about the guy in black and you? Where do you fit into all this?"

Drider asked, still trying to go over all the information given to him. The old man leaned forward and gave a soft smile.

"Well I am one of the few people that knows all about the worlds for starters and I work with a people that can travel through zones like the one you just went through to help rescue anyone that crossover to our world."

The older man slowly leaned back in his chair and took on a more serious tone.

"The other man is currently working on the opposite. He is trying to bring as many people as he can to take over this world."

Drider sat still despite all this information he was strangely calm. The next words seemed to leave his lips before he could even think.

"So why me and what's going to happen to 18?"

The older man smiled at Drider,

"Because you have a rather unique ability that given time will allow you not only to save a lot of good people but fight back against a lot of bad ones too."

Drider thought back remembering the weird menus on his phone and the voice inside of his head.

"As for the girl who can say she will either end up one of his many fighters or die."

Drider stared at the man in shock.

"But you just said you save people right! Then why not save her too?"

Drider stood up as he spoke feeling a sudden sense of urgency.

"I don't think you understand, she is a villian in her world at least that version of her, it would be a risk to bring her here and let her run amok. A risk that I simply cannot afford."

"Thats stupid who are you to choose you lives and dies if you can save them then save all of them!"

Driders tone slowly shifted to anger, all of his life was boring and one thing always stood out. No matter what kind of person, no matter what they have done in their life everyone deserves a second chance to do the right thing.

"My boy if you think you can change that then by all means go and save her."

Drider stopped cold, the pain in his shoulder was completely gone by now but the pain from the recent memory was burned into his mind. Could he really stand up against a monster like Frieza and the man in black? Could he really save 18 and get out alive?

"Fine then…"

Drider spoke in a more calm manner,

"How do I get back?"

The older man smiled softly and brought his hands together on his lap.

"Your phone holds a number in its contacts go back to where you entered the collision and call the number. It's that simple."

Drider nodded and began to move to a nearby door with an open sign hanging off it no light came through from outside allowing Drider to assume it was nighttime.

"Oh and I will have you know that while you are in that place time moves much differently. It's completely unpredictable so do be careful."

Drider nodded and began to make his way onto the street. Plotting on how he could possibly rescue 18 and make it out with his life.

Wai: Well I'd say that was a promising start…

Black: I thought so too!

White: Anyone seen Grey?

Wai: Something about whales and some kind of boat I dont know Im just letting him do his thing.

Black: Can't wait to see what happens next!

Hope you enjoyed the actual first chapter of Guilty Pleasures. Till next time...


	3. Chapter 3 A Daring Rescue?

Drider left the old man's tea shop and felt his entire attitude change. Where he was full of bravado, he was now full of worry and stress.

'How the fuck am I going to fight against Frieza let alone stand against that weird guy with the peircings.'

Drider proceeded to walk to the nearest jet-train station. While he walked he looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed.

'Fuck, I dont know if they can leave that place either. I mean I can so why can't they.'

Driders thoughts continued to pester him. Every way Drider thought of a way to fight Frieza he ended up dying. Finally boarding the near empty train, he sat down and gazed out the window seeking some form of piece. Drider didn't know where to go. Who do you turn to when you need to fight one of the strongest villians from a show built on strong god like characters fighting each other. Drider decided that maybe there was something he was missing some weakness to Frieza that could possibly help him rescue 18 and escape with his life. After all his newfound power was similar to a video game, and the bosses in most video games have some gimmick to beating them. Drider sent a message to an friend of his by the name of Trent. Trent was a major nerd and in his own terms a japanese culture expert. If you would call anime, manga, and karate japanese culture.

As Drider sent a message to Trent he then began to go through a new app on his phone. The app's name was Stats. Drider had an idea what the app was and once it was open his suspicions were confirmed. The app opened to reveal that he had leveled up twice putting him at level four. Drider decided to peer over every detail of the app so he could maximize its use to the fullest. The home page was broken up into four main blocks with text over them. The blocks were: CORE, ABILITIES, PASSIVE, SCAN. Selecting CORE Drider was sent to the page with his current stats:

HP:75

Stamina: 30

Ki: NA

Strength: 2

Dexterity: 1

Intelligence: 1

Charisma: 1

Drider shrugged not knowing if those stats were good or not. Before putting the 6 new points he has into other stats he decided to peer over the rest of this strange app. Moving on to the abilities section he saw one block with a small amount of text:

Frieza Death Cannon: Fire large orbs of ki over vast distances uses large amounts of ki per ball.

The ability was greyed out and there were no other ones available. Drider sighed and moved on to PASSIVE. To his surprise he had several things on this one all revealing current effects he was under. Most of them colored red and described broken bones and something called exhaustion rank 1. Drider tapped exhaustion and read that it was as it sounded but had the negative effect of reducing his stamina and dexterity by half. Drider moved his arms and legs and felt along his ribs where the app said he had broken bones. Not only did he not feel any pain he wasn't tired in the slightest. Drider scrolled through the numerous broken bones until he found one passive effect in green. The name was Elders Healing Tea. It had the effect of negating exhaustion and slowly healing broken bones. The passive effect also to Driders lack of surprise had a time limit of 23 hours.

'Gee, it looks like that old man knew I was going to rush off.'

Drider swiped out of the passive section and activated the scan tab of the app. This brought up his camera. Drider moved his phone around trying to figure out the purpose of this strange function until he passed the camera over a nearby man asleep on the train. The phone vibrated and showed his stats and race as human to Driders surprise his stats were all lower than his own. The man looked bigger than Drider however all his stats were 1 and his health was 50 the man's stamina was however 50.

'Okay so then that must just be the base level of normal people not training for life or death situations.'

Drider closed the apps and passed the remaining of the ride in silence as he tried to come up with a plan of attack.

After a half of an hour and a short walk from the station Drider made it to Trents home/dojo. The short two story building looked out of place near the 5 to 8 story buildings on either side of it. Even stranger still was the first floor of the building was a fully functioning dojo. The kind most people would see in strip malls. Large glass windows, a wall of mirrors so the people training could watch either forms and make corrections. Several weights lined the sides of a large mat in the center of the training area and off to the side was a set of lockers. Despite being close to 10 oclock at night a class was still in session. Trent was leading a class of blue belts in a series of basic movements and strikes. Drider entered the building and sat down on a bench in the front. The benches were for the parents of most of the kids that attended classes here however this class in particular was a weird group. It was mostly made up of office workers from a nearby office building. They saw the act of learning karate as a 'team building exercise' and Trent wasn't going to say no the money they were offering for weekly training sessions. Drider watched the class move in unison as Trent yelled out orders in slight japanese. Trent was a large 6 foot 4 man with trimmed black hair. He was naturally fit seeing as his entire job was to teach karate and fight in tournaments to show his dojo was not only teaching students well but that its sensei was well versed too. Drider had known Trent for a few years; they met at a midnight release of a popular game at the time and the two had soon become fast friends, bonding over a mutual love for all things anime and video games.

Drider continued to watch the class work through several strikes and kicks. As the minutes passed Drider found himself unable to look away. Drider was mesmerized by the class fighting to the point that he began to hallucinate. The small class of 25 soon stretched out before him becoming a large group of several 100 arranged in blocks all practicing the same moves over and over. The moves changed with the group and it was only his phone vibrating in his hand that brought him back to reality and away from his vivid daydream. Checking his phone he saw that the Stats app had a new alert. Drider saw that he had a new block in the home page and the block's name was techniques. When Drider tapped on the block a pop up covered his phone's screen. -WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENABLE AUTOMATIC LEARNING?-

Drider was confused but decided to press yes.

Trent was almost done with his class when he looked over to his friend Drider. At first glance it seemed that Drider was laying down on the bench. While that wasn't uncommon for him Drider would usually come over to the dojo after work and lay down on the bench to wait for the class to be over. Trent felt like something was off with his friend and told the class to practice a series of strikes freely and in 20 minutes class would be dismissed. As soon as the class began to practice freely Trent walked over to his friend. Once he was 20 feet from Drider he saw what was off Drider wasn't sleeping it looked like he was having a seizure.

"SHIT!"

Shouted Trent at the top of his lungs and ran to his friends side. Not knowing what to do or even why his friend was having a seizure he yelled for someone to call the paramedics and moved Drider to his side like he had seen people do on TV. A few minutes passed and Drider stopped shaking and soon tried to push himself up.

"Woah woah woah there buddy take it easy."

Trent said, helping Drider sit up.

"What happened man I didn't know you suffered from seizures."

Trent looked at Driders confused face as Drider slowly spoke,

"Ah um what I dont… god my fucking head."

Drider shaked his head right as a set of paramedics entered the dojo.

What passed next was a series of questions and a quick check up of Drider. The paramedics that Drider was perfectly fine but did tell him to go to the hospital for a more indepth check up. Drider refused and soon after the paramedics left. By this time the dojo was empty with the exception of Drider and Trent.

"So want to tell me what's so important that you had to see me and what the hell was up with the seizure man?"

Trent asked, while crossing his arms over his chest.

Drider sighed, "I don't know where to start man."

Drider then spent the next few minutes telling Trent all about the other world he went to, meeting Android 18, and barely escaping from Frieza. As well as all the events leading up to him waking up from his seizure.

"So to recap your completely crazy and either high or drunk."

"Trent I'm serious all if it happend it's all true!"

Trent scowled but spoke softly,

"Look man I know you've had it tough the past few months with your family and shit but come on man."

Drider sighed, but soon an idea popped into his head he could show him the truth. Drider opened his phone seeing it was exactly where he was before his seizure with a new block open on the technique tabs. The block was labeled Basic Karate. After he saw that it was indeed activated he tabbed over to the Core page and put 3 points into strength and 3 points into Dexterity. Trent watched Drider mess with his phone frantically before a blue light covered Drider. When the light faded he looked at his friend.

"See that man I just increased my stats watch try and hit me like I was one of your students."

Trent was shocked but was still skeptical, however wanting to believe his friend Trent moved into a basic pose and with an open palm striked at Drider. Drider not only deflected the strike but turned and threw Trent over his shoulder and onto the ground behind him. Trent landed with a loud grunt the air was forced out of his lungs as the throw was completely by surprise.

"Ok...where the hell...did you...learn a swallow reversal?"

Trent spoke between gasps as he slowly sat up.

Drider stared at him confused.

"Is that what it's called? I just kinda moved my body."

Trent stood up flustered.

"Ok Dri me and you are going to spar if you're right about this whole thing then me fighting you should get me to gauge what belt you're at, or if you just got lucky."

The next few minutes for Drider were intense as he blocked blows and kicks from Trent. Drider would occasionally throw out a few strikes himself but Trent left him almost no openings. Drider had never fought someone before but here he was fighting a black belt master of karate. While Drider wasn't exactly keeping up with him if anything he was going easy on Drider however Drider was still defending and attacking more than most people would.

"Okay okay we can stop."

Trent spoke and shook his head.

"Jeez I know you have never fought or practiced any form of martial arts but your form is almost perfect. Your attacks are weak and untrained but you seem to know roughly what to do."

Drider was sweating up a storm and half dead from the few minutes of sparing he did against his friend. Despite how he felt earlier his body was damn near destroyed and he felt every bit of it now.

"Y-yeah i-imagine if I didn't have a ton of broken bones."

Drider spoke slowly in between gasps for air. Trent smiled and laughed while falling back into a sitting position on the mats.

"Well I'm going to train you from this point onward with your ability I could get you up to a black belt, well an unofficial one, within a few months."

Drider smiled before remembering the reason he came here.

"Sadly I don't have a few months. 18 is in danger and I need to help her out right now."

Trent frowned,

"Right well if what you told me isn't crazy bullshit, which I'm just going to roll with considering I watched you glow and then fight like a yellow belt, then the Frieza you met was the namekian Frieza."

Drider nodded and sat down on the mat but unlike Trent was much less graceful.

"So this Frieza doesn't know how to sense ki like most people do in the show um universe."

Trent coughed and thought some more.

"So in theory you could potentially jump in nab 18 and run like hell and you might be able to hide from him. But you said there was another guy there and I'll be honest he doesn't show like anyone one I've ever heard of from any show, or video game."

Drider sighed,

"That's the same thing I was thinking but I'm nowhere near fast enough to be able to escape from Frieza hell Gohan and Krillin could fly and even they werent fast enough."

Drider and Trent sat in silence as the two of them tried to think of some way to get out of the seemingly hopeless situation that 18 was in.

"Well it seems you spilled the beans as it were."

The two men nearly jumped out of their skins at the man's voice. Drider turned to see the old man from the tea store.

"Heya Pops, wait don't tell me you're the guy that helped Drider out?"

Trent stood up and started walking over to the older man.

"Indeed and it seems our mutual friend has let the cat out of the bag so to speak oh well he couldn't have confided in a better person."

Mr. White smiled and shook Trents hand and then looked over to Drider,

"However my boy in the future please dont tell everyone about your new occupation it makes my job of keeping the peace here much easier if everyone didn't know that the multiverse was slowly collapsing."

Drider stared at him and stood up,

"Ok I need some explanation real quick and what do you mean new occupation?"

"Ah well Trent here comes to my shop to buy tea on a weekly basis Im well acquainted with him, as for how I knew you were here well I have my ways."

Drider frowned,

"Whatever but you didn't answer my other question!"

Mr. White smiled and spoke softly,

"Ah well you have awakened a unique and honestly unheard of power. The ability to not only improve oneself in a quantifiable manner but also to learn abilities and techniques by simply seeing them is a powerful ability and one that should not be wasted on selling greasy fast food."

Drider nodded but still wasn't following entirely.

"So in that vain I have decided to employ you as my part-time help at the shop and help teach you to use that power of yours to the fullest. With you helping our organization we will be able to save many more lives and assure that disaster does not befall the citizens of this world."

Drider once again sighed deeply, an action he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. However, as much as he didnt like this old man making decisions for him. He couldn't fault the logic behind them. Drider knew nothing about the other worlds, how to get to them or anything that was going on and if he could help then why shouldn't he. Drider had nothing going for him, his family was gone, his job was a dead end, and his entire life was on a one way street to nowhere. This might be his one and only shot at doing something.

"I'm in...on one condition."

"And what's that?"

Mr. White asked, stroking his chin with a soft smile.

"You help me rescue 18."

Smiling wider now the older man stretched out his hand.

"You have a deal."

Drider shook the older man's hand and he felt a surge of energy rush through him. A moment passed and the energy seemed to die down but never fade.

"There you go my boy I have awakened your latent ki and gifted you some unique abilities."

Drider pulled out his phone and saw several new pop ups. The first was a new passive ability granting ki use and ki blasts each blast used 1 point of ki but could be charged with more. Ki naturally regenerates at a rate of 1 point a minute but can be increased by using a ki charge move.

'Pretty standard DragonBall stuff so far.'

The next was a passive ability known as Minor Dodge. It allows the user to dodge some attacks sent to them. Drider assumed it was similar to a sixth sense type of ability but wasn't going to complain after all if his body dodges something faster then so be it.

Then there was a technique called Enhance. The technique halves the health of the user but ups the users base stats by a large margin. Drider looked up at Mr White who in turn smiled.

"To use an ability simply say its name while doing an appropriate action. Such as charging Ki or standing still."

Mr White spoke softly before sitting down on the bench behind him. Drider blinked but decided that the old man hasn't lied yet and shouted out,

"ENHANCE!"

A loud crack broke through the nearly empty dojo as a white aura radiated off of Drider. Drider for his part was different as well his muscles under his T-shirt were more defined, his hair was slowly moving and twisting in the strange white glow flowing from his body. Drider felt stronger and faster than before. Checking his phone he saw that all of his stats were doubled except for his health which was halved. Trent was awestruck leaving his mouth wide open before coming back to his senses.

"HOLY SHIT YOU JUST FUCKING USED GOHANS MOVE!"

"Actually he didnt this is a simple boost to his abilities. That move is a more advanced form of the enhance technique I gave Drider."

Mr White chimed in while opening a bottle of tea he had in his jackets pocket.

Drider ignored them both and started to jump around and striking the air. Moving quickly and suddenly Drider seemingly bounced around the room while kicking and striking the open air without losing his balance or breaking his stride. Once he made his third lap around the room he stopped and the white aura slowly faded.

"Well I dont think Im a match for Frieza but if I can level up a few more times I might be able to run away and hide before Frieza can attack me so there's that."

Trent was watching his friend in awe before running into a backroom.

"Hold up man I think I have an idea."

Trent returned holding a set of brass knuckles.

"Here man I think this might give you an edge over anyone you fight if it comes down to it."

Drider looked at his best friend in pure confusion.

"W-why do you have these?"

"I took them from a student of mine. They were going to beat up some kid that was picking on them so I took them and told their parents about it before lecturing them on the true use of karate."

"And you're giving them to me so I can beat the crap out of people."

Drider said trying his best to not to chuckle at the hypocrisy of the idea.

"No, I'm giving these to my friend because without them my friend might die. A true sin would be to let my friend die without any way to defend himself. Besides you said there were ninjas right well they aren't going to attack you one at a time or be honorable at all so you gotta fight dirty too."

Drider took the knuckles and slid them into his pockets before turning to the door.

"Well guys wish me luck and pray I don't die."

Trent smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"You got this man go rescue her and then you gotta introduce me to her!"

Mr White smiled and pointed to Driders phone.

"I also gave you access to the shifter. It's on your app my boy and please don't die. I would hate for my work in healing you and giving you that power to go to waste."

Drider nodded before opening the app and tapping on the newly made teleport block.

Driders vision when black for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the low light. Once he could see he started looking around. He was back in the ruins of the city and it seems like he was in the middle of a collapsed skyscraper. After climbing through the wreckage he emerged near what he could tell was the jet-train tracks. Drider managed to scale off the building and onto the tracks before taking off into a brisk run back towards the restaurant section of the city. Drider ran for several hours what was normally a 20 minute train ride from his job to Trents dojo was now a large stretch of tracks going on for miles.

'Damn I never had noticed how fast those things are before.'

Drider thought to himself while he took a short break.

As he was resting a soft cracking noise reached his ears. Drider jumped up and slid the brass knuckles onto his hands. Scanning the area around him he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. After a few moments had passed, Drider was about to let his guard down when his body screamed at him that something was coming towards his back. Drider taking the hint moved his body to the side in time for a kunai to sail past him. Landing in front of him were two familiar ninjas one wielding a short dagger and the other in an attackers stance with their arms in front of their chest.

Drider seeing no point in talking considering how well that went the last time, lunged at the two ninjas. He managed to catched the unarmed one by complete surprise and clocked him in the jaw with a strong right hook. Drider, not wanting to let his momentum go to waste, pivoted on his left foot and spun delivering a kick to the other ninja wielding a dagger. The ninja brought their arms up to block the kick but were still pushed back by the force sliding back a couple of inches. Drider landed and took back up a boxer's stance. Keeping his eyes trained on the ninja's sword. The ninja leaped into the air and backflipped behind Drider, who spun into a low roundhouse kick sweeping the ninja off balance and bringing his fist upward meeting the ninja's nose and sending them flying back with a gush of blood and a sickening crunch. Drider stood back upright letting the adrenaline run its course through his body. Once he calmed down Drider began to admire himself,

"HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY DID IT I FUCKING BEAT UP TWO NINJAS!"

Drider shouted practically jumping into the air before sudden realization crashed down on him,

'Oh shit I just beat up two ninjas and then yelled about it I'm so dead'

Drider then took off running as fast as he could while still riding his victory high.

'I totally shoriyuken'ed his ass fuck yeah Im going to be alllllll rightttttt.'

Driders thought gleefully. After a few minutes of running he began to slow down and noticed the slightly familiar rubble being the spot where 18 and him camped out.

'Ok I'm close now just gotta…'

Before Drider could finish his thought he was soon falling as a large ball of fire engulfed the tracks where he was standing. Drider tucked into a roll and managed to roll into a crouched position without hurting himself in the process. Dropping down near him were three familiar ninjas.

"So you managed to defeat the two genin huh? No matter."

The leader spoke loudly towards Drider as the other two readied their weapons. Drider seeing he was outmatched steeled himself before shouting out,

"Enhance!"

The two ninja jumped toward him as the blast of white aura bursted forth. Drider moving twice as fast, now managed to dodge the first blade as he caught the second's arm. Bringing his fist up and into the ninja's stomach he could have sworn he heard a few bones break but twisted and threw the now injured ninja to the first, toppling them both. The leader drew their katana and rushed Drider while his back was to him. Drider listening to his body's subtle cues rolled forward and then pushed himself up and behind the ninja before swinging twice. The leader managed to narrowly dodge the two hits before sliding back to make some space between the two.

"Interesting you seem to be much stronger than you were a few hours ago. Maybe now you will actually give me a fight."

The leader leapt at Drider slicing around him in several arcs. Drider took a backfoot and dodged each swing, never letting his eyes leave the weapon. After the three swings the ninja brought his sword back and moved to pierce Drider. Seeing his opening Drider kicked off with his toes and turned in the air to bring his heel crashing down on the leader's arms. The two fighters jumped back and surveyed each other.

Drider was panting softly, this was the most amount of movement he had ever done despite the fact that he could now move and do these techniques now doesn't mean he was mentally prepared and his body despite the improvements it had undergone was still beat up and barely functioning. The leader clutched his now broken arm and studied the man in front of him. The man's movements were quick and refined a far cry from the same man he saw only a few hours ago what could have possibly changed. Drider watched the ninja and brought an arm behind him to start channeling Ki. Drider having never done it before, assumed he could feel it out and started focusing the strange new energy in his body to his palm. The leader used his good arm to pull out a kunai and started to crouch. Drider felt a slight heat in his palm and braced his knees to move out of the way. In a flash the leader ninja rushed Drider who proceeded to fall onto his back and bring his hand up. Drider brought his hand up to the leader's head and released the pent up heat in his palm. To Driders shock he fired a large ki blast at the leader and sent their body flying up into a nearby ruined bakery. Drider stood up and dusted himself off before letting his aura die down.

LEVEL UP!

Driders head was full of the slightly cheery robotic voice. Drider opened his phone and noticed that he not only leveled up once but four times. Leaving Drider with 12 points to use. Drider found a spot nearby to rest quickly and let the high of his fight die down. Once his heart calmed down he opened his phone and started to weigh the pros and cons of each ability.

"Ok Charisma seems like it's useless right now, same with intelligence I might need those for certain abilities."

Drider spoke softly as he went over all his abilities in the phone app.

"Ok so I should put most of the points into strength but I need to put some into dex and ki maybe a point into health if I'm going to use enhance."

Drider finally settled on his stats:

HP-100

Stamina-30

Ki-50

Strength- 14

Dexterity- 5

Intelligence- 1

Charisma- 1

After selecting the last of the points his body started to glow in an all too familiar way. Once to glow dissipated Drider took stock of his body. Drider stretched and felt a huge difference from before although he wasn't faster he was visibly stronger. His arms and legs were now showing a significant amount of muscle definition. His torso had the making of a six pack and was closer to what you would see in some lightweight professional fighters. Drider flexed his arms and took a deep breath before using his enhanced ability. The white aura shot from his body and Drider once again took stock of his body. His entire body was jacked, muscles bulging across his arms and legs. His chest now well toned and rock hard. Drider cracked his neck and knuckled before attempting to run forward. The first step instead launched Drider 20 feet into another nearby building.

The dust rose and spiraled around him and his aura. Drider looked at the newest hole in the wall that he made in shock.

"Ok that's new…"

Driders words left him in a mirthless way, as he slowly pulled out his phone, his stats showing a stark contrast from before.

HP-100(50)

Stamina-30(60)

Ki-50(100)

Strength-14(28)

Dexterity-5(10)

Intelligence-1(2)

Charisma-1(2)

Drider stood up and stretched,

"Okay no idea why that happened but seems like this might be useful."

Drider stretched and moved in front of the hole before putting his full force into a leap. Soon after Drider shot up and over the train tracks and onto the road nearby. Landing into a roll on the street nearly 40ft away. Drider looked up at the jet tracks, the tracks themselves were nearly 30ft high as well. Drider let the aura die down and nodded with a smile.

"Sweet looks like I'm one step closer to being able to fly."

Despite his life being completely normal only a handful of hours ago Drider took the changes to his body and life in stride.

Drider started off into a brisk run hoping he wasn't too late to save 18. Eventually getting back to the spot where Frieza ambushed them. To Driders complete surprise both Frieza and the man with the piercings were still there. The man was holding 18 up by her head and with his other hand was sending black tendrils of energy into her head. 18 was completely still while Frieza was busy floating around aimlessly. Drider moved to a closer spot and made sure he had a clear line to 18. Drider listened closely to the two hoping to get an opening to jump them and nab 18.

"How long is this going to take!"

Frieza yelled, still not leaving the floating chair.

"As long as it takes, now be quiet."

The man spoke with authority.

Drider flexed his legs and moved to a runner's stance and tried to calm his breathing.

'It's fine, all I gotta do is rush two extremely strong and deadly people grab an unconscious girl and get out with her before they can kill me…. Easy…'

Driders breathing slowed down and after a few agonizing minutes Drider looked ahead directly to 18. Before taking off Drider whispered,

"Enhance…"

The white aura bursted from his body pushing his muscles to their limit. As soon as the rush of adrenaline died off Drider refocused on his goal before leaping forward.

The black haired man turned his head to the right, toward Driders location mere moments before the brown haired man blasted through the hole in the rubble. The raven haired man let go of the girl to defend himself from the newest attacker. Drider unable to control his leap instead brought his brass knuckled fist into the man's chest. The impact was enough to slow Drider down to grab the unconscious girl's arm before pulling her up into a fireman's carry and leaping away only moments before a large red ki orb tore away the ground beneath him. Drider bounced through the street using any spot he could to jump further and further away from the two monsters behind him. Drider normally would be loving the feeling of bouncing off of buildings walls and the ground like some sort of rubber ball. However, the weight of the situation was putting him on edge and scared for his life. If he missed one step he would fall and allow his pursuers time to catch up.

"This time boy I will kill you!"

An angry Frieza shouted out to him, following the angry declaration was a series of blast at the heels of Drider.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Drider yelled narrowly dodging the barrage of ki blasts. Drider held onto 18 with one arm and leapt toward a nearby building's wall before sending his fist through it. The impact forced Drider still however a hole was made in the building allowing Drider an escape. Drider ran through the building. However his sanctuary was short lived as the building started to shake with the force of the blasts from Frieza. Drider leapt out a nearby window expecting to see a street below. Instead he was met with the edge of a large crater. Drider landed on the slope sliding down the cliff toward the craters center. The building exploded behind Drider.

"Fucking damn it!"

Drider leapt off the cliff and landed in the craters center before a familiar laugh echoed from behind him.

"Oh ho ho ho, you're quite the character hiding and running like a true coward. That ends here."

Frieza taunted before leaping out of his hovering chair and standing before Drider. Drider moved 18 off of his shoulders and faced the Tyrant. Drider rolled his shoulders and took up a fighting stance.

"OH HO HO HO! Now the coward thinks he can fight me! Then by all means show me what you can do!"

Frieza sent out a series of ki blasts toward Drider, who quickly deflected them and sent a flurry of his own toward the alien. Frieza temporarily disappeared before reappearing in front of Drider. Drider managed to block an attack from Frieza aimed at his midsection; the force of the attack sent Drider up into the sky. Drider landed and rolled to limit the impact before leaping at Frieza and unleashing a flurry of strikes. The tyrant dodged them all by a wide margin. Drider leaned forward catching the ground and spinning himself into a flying high kick aimed at the aliens face. The kick found its target and sent Frieza flying back. Drider stood back up panting before clutching his stomach in pain.

"Oh ho ho, you're not completely weak after all! That was about as strong as that monkey's brat!"

Drider smiled before realizing that this version of Frieza fought Gohan when the kid was 6 and didn't know about super saiyan. Drider trying to ignore the growing pain in his body focused on Frieza before unleashing a series of blasts with a shout,

"Death Comet!"

Frieza taken by surprise was caught in the full barrage of the white ki blasts each one exploding in a large orb that soon lit up the surrounding rubble and ruins.

18 slowly woke up to the sound of a fight going on. Sitting up she gasped as she saw the same man she helped from the brink of death standing in a crater unleashing a barrage of blasts. Drider stopped his assault only because he was almost out of ki as the destruction died down The form of Frieza was barely visible from the dust and smoke. 18 finally saw who it was that Drider was fighting, trying to stand up he fell over in pain. Her body was covered in scrapes and bruises. Drider panted as sweat rolled off of his forehead and arms. His shirt ripped apart and his pants sporting several large cuts. Frieza landed on the ground with a smirk.

"Now just what do you think to accomplish eh? You're a weak insignificant worm."

Drider once again tried to ignore the screams of his battered body and moved into a defensive stance to prepare for the next wave of attacks from the tyrant. 18 was shocked, here was this human trying his best to fight off someone who was completely out of their league and for what.

She then remembered everything that happened to her. Gritting her teeth she managed to stand up behind Drider.

Frieza noticed the woman stand behind the man he had been toying with and smirked,

"Well at least you two wont be dying alone!"

With that Frieza raised a single hand to the sky and a massive purple and red orb of energy sprouted forth. Drider seizing the opportunity turned to 18 and grabbed her into a hug while quickly pulling a phone out of his pocket. Drider spinning the woman and landing on his back managed to call the number Mr. White had sent him. A blinding light filled the crater as Drider and 18 disappeared.

Drider landed on the hardwood floor before feeling something pushing him down. Once his eyes adjusted he saw that laying on him was 18 who proceeded to slowly sit up and adjust her eyes. Drider noticed her shirt was ripped apart and showing most of her breasts. Drider blinked and realized he was as good as dead if 18 caught him staring and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. 18 rubbed her eyes before noticing she was straddling the same man that was trying to protect her. Looking down at him she saw that he was staring at the ceiling of the strange shop they found themselves in. She then looked down at her shirt which was barely concealing her chest and smirked. 18 placed a hand on Driders chest noticing a stark difference from when she saved him from the brink of death. Where his chest from then was just that what she was and felt was a toned stomach as she looked at his arms she noticed some muscle. Despite the whole situation from before she couldn't help but teasing the man now caught under her and wiggled her hips ever so slightly.

Drider felt 18s hand push down on his stomach and braced himself for her either killing him or getting off of him. What he did not expect was the feeling of her wiggling her hips against his groin. Drider felt his pants slowly getting tighter. Drider proceeded to sit up shocking 18 before she toppled off of him. Drider, thankful to stand up with his life still intact, offered a hand to 18.

"Oh um sorry bout that."

18 took his hand and brushed herself off,

"No worries but where are we?"

She proceeded to look around the tea shop surveying the surroundings for potential threats. Drider released his aura and doubled over coughing up blood. 18 moved to catch the coughing man noticing the pressure she did feel from him and the weird glow was now gone. His body seemed weaker now but the muscle definition was still there however much less. Drider coughed up another spattering of blood before the bell on the door chimed. 18 looked up and saw an older man holding a thermos. The older man smiled and moved over to the two of them.

"My I didn't think he would be that quick about it I just sent him off a few minutes ago.''

The man smiled and took one of Driders arms and pointed with the thermos to a nearby chair.

"Set him down on that table and I'll get to work fixing him up."

18 helped lift Drider up and moved him onto the table before stepping away. The older man rolled up his sleeves and a soft white glow began to emanate from his hands. The older man moved his hands over the body of Drider while occasionally gasping or murmuring to himself.

"Hmph boy you sure did a number on yourself…"

Mr White spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"What's wrong with him?"

18 asked her concern betraying her voice slightly.

"He broke four ribs, his right shin is fractured in three places, left shin is compounded, right arm is fractured in the humerus, left arm has a near compound break in the radius bone, numerous breaks in both hands, severe muscle tearing across his entire body among a long list of organ damages and so forth. In a nutshell he broke himself and risked killing himself to save you."

Mr white listed the breaks along Driders body while slowly channeling the energy into the nearly dead man. 18 watched in silence her eyes slowly following the older man's hands as the skin underneath turned from shades of purple back to its original pale white. Drider made no sound nor movement simply lying unconscious.

Several hours passed before the older man finally moved his hands away from Drider and the soft white glow faded away. With a deep sigh he spoke,

"There I've healed the majority of the damage he is going to need to rest for a few days while his body does the rest."

18 who had taken to sitting on a nearby chair stood up and moved over to Drider inspecting him. Driders clothes were mostly ruined due to the fight and escape from Frieza. Driders hair seemed to have a slight amount of gray in it now as well. Drider remained motionless lying on the table in a deep catatonic sleep. The older man moved into a back room and soon after the rustling of pots and pans and the pouring of water could be heard. 18 moved Drider off of the table and onto a nearby bench making sure that he at least had a pillow under his head, before going back to her seat and reflecting on the events of the day. The older man came back a few minutes later with a tray of cups, kettle and numerous other items for tea and set it down on the table near 18.

"I do apologize I have yet to introduce myself In Eugine White, you can call me Mr. White or Pops everyone does."

As Mr White talked he set about making himself and his guest a cup of tea. 18 accepted the cup and drank from it slowly.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I have the answers to some of them but others I might not. So do ask whatever is on your mind."

18 set the cup down and stared daggers at the older man.

"Well for starters why am I here, what the hell is going on, and how the hell do I get back?"

"You're here because that boy over there wanted to save you if it were up to me I wouldnt have risked bringing you here."

Mr. White met her glare with his own steely eyed glare. The stare unnerved 18 something about it felt ancient and incredibly angry.

"Secondly,"

Mr. White dropped his stare and drank from his cup.

"What's going on is a merging of universes. The powers that be have decided that the multiverse is much too big and messy. So to make life easier for themselves they decided that all life will be randomly killed off or moved to this universe at the near center of creation."

18 stared wide eyed at what the older man was saying.

"So you mean to tell me I was randomly chosen to come here?"

"Not entirely the lovely gentleman you met, um not the alien but the actual human looking one. He pulled you from your universe with the sole idea to force you to be one of his warriors or concubines or both."

18 shuddered at the thought.

"My thoughts exactly."

Mr. White said with a slight smile.

"However luck seemed to be on your side as our friend on the couch is known as a seeker, and a quite powerful one too."

"Drider? And what's a seeker?"

Mr. White sat down his teacup and moved to rest his head on his hands, the fingers interlocked under his nose.

"A seeker is a person with the ability to travel through what we call folds in reality. Through these folds a seeker can help find and escort people through the fold back to our reality. Before the merging we would then send them back home but now we keep them here and help them get accustomed to life away from their world."

18 nodded barely understanding half of what the older man was saying. The older man looked over to Drider and smiled.

"That boy is going to do a lot of good I can tell it."

He then turned back to 18 returning to his serious self,

"Now then 18 I have an offer for you…"

Black: FUCKKKKKKKKK I TOTALLY FROZE UP!

White: Honestly didnt expect him to actually hold his own against Frieza.

Wai: You call that holding his own the dude got fucked up and ran.

Grey: Its my turn next chapter muahahahahaaha

Black and White: Greeeeaaaaaatttttttttttt

Wai: Thanks for reading catch ya next time!

Grey: Oi and wash your hands!


	4. Chapter 4 Oddities

The moon softly lit the office in a pale glow. The room was decorated with plush chairs and a large wooden desk with carvings of wolves and hunters across the front of the desk. A man stood at the far side of the large office. The man looked out over the massive city far below him. From this height the Neos City looked small, a stark contrast to the city that took several weeks to go from one point to another even with the use of the jet trains. The man pulled out a large cigar from an inside pocket of his black suit and lit the end with a snap of his fingers. Sighing out heavily the man let the smoke flow around him. The smoke gathered around his head before being blown about by a slight wind as the sound of shoes dropping on the marble floors filled the otherwise silent office. The man took a long drag of his cigar and breathed out the smoke in a sigh.

"Well, did you get what I asked for?"

The new figure moved over to a chair before dropping down and bringing his legs to a rest on the desk in front of him.

"Nope I ran into a slight problem."

The larger man turned to the newcomer as lights slowly turned on revealing the two men. The man smoking the cigar was a tall imposing man, his face clean shaven but lined with several scars running down his jaw and crisscrossing the left side of his face. His hair was a jet black with the sides a soft grey. The other man lounging on the chair was wearing a similar suit, his black hair slicked back. His face covered in a series of piercings with a chain running from his lower lip to his left ear.

"What pray tell problem was there."

The large man moved to the desk and sat down in a large black executive chair.

"Well you see there was this guy that ran away no big deal he wasn't one you wanted alive but…"

The younger man spoke in a nonchalant manner while looking at the black ceiling.

"Well the guy came back and not only beat the shit out of those missing-nin we got but actually managed to survive long enough against Frieza to grab her and disappear."

The larger man stared at the other his eyes showing no emotion while he left out another puff of smoke.

"Well that changes nothing there are plenty of others we can use. For now keep operating as normal. I will leave looking for this man to a few others in the organization. You may leave Black." The man turned his chair with a wave of his hand. Black stood up and cracked his neck before turning.

"Yeah, yeah better find him quick otherwise word might get out Mayor Drache."

Black disappeared in a soft puff of black smoke leaving with a slight chuckle.

The larger man smiled to himself reminding him how the fools below saw him. A kind mayor who was injured in a construction accident years ago. Mayor Drache smiled and smoked his cigar, the lights in the office slowly dimming once again leaving the man in darkness.

Drider slowly woke up his entire body aching moving his arms to help him sit up he found that the majority of his body was covered in bandages and gauze. Drider fully waking up and sitting looked at the room he found himself in now he was laying in a small bed with soft white sheets the room looked more like a hospital room however instead of the smell of disinfectant the soft aromatic scent of tea and pastries filled the air.

Drider slowly moved his aching body out of the bed in time to hear the door open. Drider turned to look at the door to see 18 walk in the room.

"Hmm I heard some noise and figured you were finally getting out of bed."

18 smirked at him before leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Drider tried to smile however his body's pain stopped the mirth from him. It then suddenly dawned on him that he was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else.

"Um ok I have several questions…"

Drider looked at 18 who laughed and turned to walk out the room. Drider followed her slowly while listening to her.

"Well for starters you have been sleeping for roughly five days,"

Driders shock was more at the fact that they now had reached a small set of stairs leading down to a familiar tea shop. Drider slowly made his way down the flight of stairs while 18 kept talking moving down as slowly as him.

"Wait did you say 5 days?"

"Yup you took a real beating broke most of the bones in your body, ripped a majority of your muscles, and had some major internal bleeding."

Drider made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked over his bandaged body. He felt sore but other than that completely fine. 18 stopped and watched Drider look over himself. She was mostly just admiring his physique, something she has come to do while watching over him for the past few days. Drider heard a familiar voice chime in causing him to turn suddenly and painfully.

"Heya man you are looking better!"

Trent walked in wearing a hoodie and sweatpants he moved over and patted Drider on the shoulder, who let out a pained groan.

"Oh shit sorry man."

Drider leaned forward and found a chair being pushed against his legs. After sitting down he saw that it was Mr White that pushed the chair against him.

"Glad to see you moving about you took a hell of a beating."

Drider nodded and stretched slightly.

"Ok guys what the hell happened?"

Drider asked while looking at the others, all of which moved to sit in chairs around the table Drider was currently sitting at. Mr White began pouring everyone some tea while Trent sat in the chair with the back facing the table.

"Well after saving 18 here you used the Exit Gate back here where you collapsed from the shock of fighting and pushing your physical and mental limits."

Mr White explained while handing Drider a cup of tea.

"Okay but 18 said I broke a lot of bones and tore my muscles. I should either be dead or unable to move."

"Oh man, get this! Pops here can use Chakra like from Naruto!"

Trent chimed in cheerfully after setting his cup down and gesturing to Mr White.

"Not only that man but like everything from the other universes comes from our universe!"

Drider looked at Mr White who nodded and smiled at Drider.

"It's true the main reason that this universe was chosen is that it sits at the direct center of eternity. All power flows from here and interacts with the other universes. That how they have Ki or Chakra or any number of things. So naturally it all can be used here as well."

Drider sat still and began to speak again.

"Ok so how do you know how to use Chakra then?"

Mr White sat down his cup and looked at Drider, his face betraying no emotion.

"Well that goes into what I have to tell you, I am a main member of an organization tasked with retrieving humans from the other dimension and bringing them here. As well as making sure they fit in with our society. As for the reason why I can use Chakra well, what I do isn't quiet. Chakra thinks of it more like a merging of most of the gimmicks from the other universes."

Drider nodded and had a feeling he knew what the older man was going to say next.

"Now then Drider you are going to be a part of this organization as well I will be your teacher and your boss for the foreseeable future. You will start in a few days once your body fully heals. Till then you may stay here or go back to your home the choice is yours."

Drider nodded and looked to Trent,

"Wait so you've been a part of this too?"

"Nah man after you came back all beat up Pops told me everything and asked me to join him. I don't have any powers but Pops says he has a way around that so I joined up."

Trent smiled cheerfully as Drider moved to stand up. Drider moved his arms stiffly, the muscles still sore but no longer uncomfortably so.

"Ok old man I'm going to rest at my home for a few days then I'll be back."

Mr White nodded and smiled to Drider before speaking,

"That is fine but be ready boy you have only had a taste of what the other worlds can bring. I truly plan on putting you through hell and then some."

An evil look took over Mr Whites face as he chuckled and smiled in a near demonic way. At the same time both Trent and 18s faces went pale as they remembered the tramas of their training sessions. Drider nodded and moved to slowly walk back up the stairs.

Once he was back at his room he started to change not wanting to remove the bandages he resigned to putting clothes on over them before finding his phone. The phones main screen turned on to show 25 missed calls from his former boss and a flood of text messages as well. Drider smiled and cleared all the notifications.

'Never going back there again I've got more important things to do in my life now.'

Drider pulled a plain blue shirt over the bandages and slipped on his shoes. The process of which was slow going but eventually he was fully dressed and moved to walk downstairs. Trent was sitting in the same spot looking over his phone and 18 was leaning against the doorframe to go outside.

"Later Trent,"

"Later man! Don't push yourself aight?"

Drider walked over to 18 who smiled and stood up uncrossing her arms.

"So um thanks for checking on me while I was down,"

18 smiled at him and brushed some of her hair to the side.

"Oh don't worry you owe me quite a bit for it."

"Wait didn't I save you first?"

"I think it's one to you and five or six to me so yeah you still owe me a bit."

Drider sighed with a smile before reaching for the door handle.

"Well I guess I'll have to figure out how to pay you back."

Before Drider could react he felt her softly kiss his cheek

"That's for saving me now go home and rest you going to need it."

Drider stood still for a few moments trying to process what just happened. Once his brain booted back up smiled and blushed before walking out to the jet-train.

The long ride back to his home was done mostly in silence. Driders headphones were completely destroyed when he went back to 18. Having decided to pass the time by looking over his stats. After a short glance Drider noticed he leveled up a few times and a new box opened up in the apps main page. The new box was detailed as Milestone. Clicking on the box Drider found that it tracked the enemies he beat and fights he lost or ran from. Currently it only had two groups on it titled Frieza and Missing-nin. Under Frieza it showed he fought him twice and ran both. However to Driders surprise it offered an approximate level for fighting Frieza. The level was between 65 and 80. Driders level was at 6 before the fight with Frieza. It finally and truly dawned on Drider how far he had to go to fight with Frieza and actually stand a chance. Moving out of the Milestone tab he opened the Stats tab. Currently he was sitting at level 9 jumping three levels for surviving Frieza seemed like a poor payout but Frieza also wasn't trying against him if he was he would have wiped the floor with him before using his second form. Drider placed two points into Ki, Strength, Stamina, Dexterity, and one point into Charisma cause why not. After the familiar blue light faded Driders new stats showed back at him.

HP-100

Stamina-40

Ki-70

Strength- 16

Dexterity- 7

Intelligence- 1

Charisma- 2

Driders stop came after another 40 minutes. Making his way to his small single room apartment Drider thought about ways he could improve himself while resting until he thought of something. Normally he would just watch anime all day and go to work when he needed to but if he could learn martial arts from just watching people train then maybe he could learn new abilities if he watches them in the anime. Driders face was now beaming with a large smile. He was given this ability that might actually get stronger the more anime he watches. Mentally listing the anime he would start watching he bumped into a man.

"Oh shit sorry man."

Drider looked at the man he bumped into and froze in his tracks. The man he bumped into was staring right at Drider, his eyes were a deep crimson. The man was wearing a grey hoodie with the hood up his hair was a dark brown and looked unkempt. The man looked like the stereotypical shady dealer. After a few moments the man smiled revealing his fang like teeth. As he smiled he threw an arm around Drider and forcibly pushed him toward Driders apartment.

"Heyyyy there you are buddy I've been waitin for ya hehehe."

The man chuckled softly while moving with Drider, his arm pushing down on him to show that Drider wasn't going anywhere.

"Now look buddy I know what youve been up to and I'm here to help ya out heheh."

Driders face went pale. This guy knew about the other worlds and more importantly knew what Drider did.

"Relaaxxxx bud I'm not with those fucksticks you messed with I'm in a group of my own heh. I'm here to give ya some useful things for that little power of yours."

They reached the porch of Driders apartment tower. Drider finally mustered the strength to speak.

"Who are you?"

The man let go of Drider and smiled a large toothy grin.

"You can call me Shade bud I aint on a first name basis with potential customers. So bud I gots a question. Do you want my help?"

"Um I'm good...thanks…"

The man frowned a little while letting go of Driders shoulder.

"Fine fine fine buttttt if you ever need somethin here's my card."

Shade handed Drider a small black business card with red writing.

Shades Black Market

All your killing or saving needs

To contact place blood on back

As Drider finished reading he looked up to ask if the card was a joke only to find Shade had disappeared as quickly as he showed up. Drider shook his head and proceeded into the apartment tower. A short elevator ride later he was finally home. Drider moved over to his bed and sat down before reaching to turn on his computer. Not soon after Drider was loading up a massive library of anime and movies to see if his new powers had an easy exploit.

Several days had passed as Drider holed up in his tiny apartment his binge was only interrupted by a knock at the door. Drider yawned and slowly made his way to the door. Before he could open the door it was blown off the hinges. Drider was thrown back into the wall of his apartment, now fully awake he tried to move to his feet before several kunai embedded themselves in the floor around him. Drider looked up to see the grinning mugs of several men wearing ninja outfits.

"Took us a minute to find you punk."

Drider was not not going to waste a moment leaping from his crouched stance toward the men. As he closed in he felt a strong kick on his back and landed roughly on the wooden floor.

"Heh not so tough now are ya."

A blade moved in front of Driders face. Struggling against the weight on his back Drider looked up and saw the leader of the ninjas he fought.

"Well boy you're going to learn what it means to make a fool of Kajura!"

Drider silently tried to use his enhance ability however the same blade pierced his chest. Drider gasped as blood gushed out of his mouth.

'Dammit Im going to die now.'

Drider thought silently trying to find a way out of his situation as the man known as Kajura gloated over him.

"You beat up my men, lost us a great prize, and pissed off our boss. You went and pissed off alot of powerful people!"

Driders vision started to fade before he realized he might have a way out. Driders hand was still near his pocket as he reached into it. He slowly pulled out the business card.

'Please fucking work!'

Drider ignored the pain in his chest and lungs slowly pulled the card out and pushed it into the now pool of blood around him. As the man on his back continued to gloat and throw insults a black smoke filled the room.

"YOOOOOOOOOOO YOU ACTUALLY! Huh? The fuck is this."

Shady appeared surrounded by black clouds of smoke as the men around Drider stared out dumbfounded. Shady was wearing a white t-shirt with the words Eat, Sleep, Fuck on it and a pair of black shorts and a pair of black sneakers. Regaining their senses one of the men grabbed a kunia from his pocket and charged at Shady. Shady's dumbfounded look was quickly replaced with one of glee as the razor toothed man broke out into a large grin.

"OH-HO-HO YOU'RE APPROACHING ME? INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY!"

Shady gleefully knocked the man's arm to the side before bringing his elbow down on his head.

"Noooo your supposed to say 'I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer!'"

Kajura pulled his sword out of Drider and charged Shady.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!"

Shady bent back to dodge the first swing before moving to stand up and headbutting Kajura. Kajura shuffled backwards clutching his now broken nose.

"Hey Drider you might need to get a new place!"

Drider managed to drag himself over to a wall and propped himself up coughing. Shady brought his palms together and a blue energy began to form. The other two ninja stared dumbfounded at the sight. Shady then took a knee while shouting,

"Kaaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeee"

Shady brought his hands and the orb of light near his back while the ninjas all jumped toward him. With a smirk shady dropped down on his back in time to have all three ninja in the air above him.

"GOT-YA!"

A pillar of light engulfed the ninjas and blew up the floors of the apartments above Driders.

Shady smirked while standing up and admiring his handy work.

"Damn I still got it haha."

Drider coughed up another spurt of blood. Shady realizing why he was brought here moved over to Drider with a smirk. Kneeling near Drider and smiling he picked up the half dead man's head by the hair until they were staring eye to eye. Shady was taken aback. The look in Driders eyes wasn't one of fear or pain but of pure fury and anger.

"Heh- that's the look I want to see from you kid. These guys are going to keep coming after you now. You got a target on your back and are going to need all the help you can get understand?"

Drider tried to talk but by now his lungs were filling up with blood and his vision was slowly fading.

"I'll take that as a yes so now-"

Shady's smirk was now a wide grin, his eyes glowing with glee, as he brought his hand into Driders chest, gripping his still slowly beating heart.

"I'm going to give you a gift free of charge,"

Driders vision slowly came back as a red aura flared around him, his wounds slowly healing.

"Now then pal I want you to get mad and stay mad go ballistic and tear down everything in this world that's my gift to you the power of a demon!"

Shady pulled his hand out of Driders chest as he watched the red aura engulf Drider. Drider slowly stood up and let out a pained yell. His blood boiled in his veins, his skin burned with the slightest breeze and his mind was assaulted with the new sensations. The aura slowly died down as Drider dropped to his knees gasping for air. Shady stood back with his hands on his head with a grin. Drider looked up at him, still gasping for air.

"What ah did you do ah to me?"

Shady smirked and spoke slowly,

"I gave you a new ability trust me buddy it will help. Now then we probably should run cause I doubt it's normal for a giant energy beam bursting from apartment buildings is normal here." Drider nodded and turned to move to the door before he was pulled after Shady. Shady dragged Drider while running towards a window. With a flick of his free hand a ki blast blew open the window before Shady leapt out of the window with Drider in tow.

"What are you doing! We are at least 30 stories up!"

Drider screamed out as the two began to fall.

"Trust me! Haha I'm having some fun now."

As the two slowly fell, Drider screaming and Shady laughing Shady opened his hand and pointed it to the quickly rising ground.

"OPEN GATE!"

A black set of double doors more commonly found on a gothic castle appeared before slowly opening. The two fell through the doors as a sense of vertigo overcame Drider. Shady rolled and landed on his feet as Drider flew out of the doors. Shady grabbed his shirt as he flew back and stopped him.

"Jeez man we gotta hang out more this is the most fun I've had in weeks!"

Shady yelled out as Drider coughed for air.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Drider coughed and stood up looking around the large warehouse the two now found themselves in.

"Oh this it's one of my safehouses. I'd invite you into my home buttttttt we aint that close yet heh."

Drider looked around and could vaguely make out the dark figures of crates and covered pallets.

"Well pal, you know how to get a hold of me."

Drider turned to Shady who was holding out another card with a grin.

"Yeah thanks…"

Drider spoke softly and took the card from Shady.

"Heh we are going to be good friends buddy now then get out of here."

Before Drider could open his mouth he found himself in front of a tea shop with the name Puama Tea Shop. Drider opened the door confused as to why Shady would bring him here only to see Mr White serving an older couple some tea.

"Welcome to my- oh Drider feeling better?"

The older man smiled and set the kettle down for the older couple before moving over to him. Drider looked around never seeing the shop open or in the daylight before. As soon as the old man reached him Driders body went on high alert. Drider moved and dodged the old man's open palm and would have hit his head.

Mr White moved back with a smile while Drider stood up and yelled,

"The hell old man! Is that how you greet all your guests!"

Mr White laughed and gestured toward a nearby table.

"No no only my students and employees gotta check your all good."

Drider nodded and sat down in the chair.

"So boy would you like to start your job?"

"Actually I have something to tell you."

Drider retold the account of his hectic morning all while the older man nodded. Once Drider finished Mr White smiled.

"Well Im all glad it worked out I'm not too sure of who your new friend is or what this gift he gave you was but if he saved you he can't be too bad."

Drider was taken back.

"W-wait you trust him?"

"Oh no not by a long shot! But you're here and that's all that matters. I'll have some others look into him. Now lets go you got a job to do."

Mr White stood up and moved to the back of the shop with Drider following behind him.

"Well that's not all I figured out a sort of cheat to my powers."

Mr White opened a closet door and flicked on a light revealing a small walk in the closet.

"Oh well do tell."

Mr White spoke and reached behind a small case of tea, soon after a door opened up revealing a long dimly lit staircase.

"Well if I watch someone do a move or ability I can learn it or copy it."

"Yes yes I'm aware of what your powers can do now come on."

Drider moved through the staircase with the older man slowly descending lower and lower.

"Yeah, well I watched some old martial arts movies and alot of anime and picked up some new abilities."

Mr White did not break his stride descending lower and lower.

"Well that is good you will need it for what I have planned for you."

Drider worried about what that could mean. After a few painful minutes of descending the two were met with a simple door. Mr White opened the door revealing a large wasteland and a looming blue sky with soft clouds slowly rolling by.

Drider looked around awe struck by the sheer size before realizing where he was.

"Haha yeah it's a lot bigger than my old one took me a week to make it but it should be good enough for some intensive training."

Drider turned seeing a light blond haired man wearing a green and white striped bucket hat. The man was wearing a green kimono and over it a black cloak with white diamonds along the bottom and a pair of japanese wooden sandals. The man approached Drider and Mr White while fanning himself with a wooden hand fan. Drider had a sudden sense of shock.

"Greetings Im-"

"Kisuke Urahara!"

Drider shouted out while running and dashing around the man.

"Oh I see you already know of me haha."

Drider stopped and turned to Mr White.

"Wait don't tell me you want me to be a soul reaper too."

Mr White smiled and shook his head.

"No no Mr. Urahara is here to oversee your training. They have plenty of members in the Soul Society."

Drider turned back to Urahara and bowed.

"It's so nice to meet you sir!"

Kisuke tried to contain the growing laugh but failed miserably.

"Jeez lighten up! I'm not your boss like he said I'm just here to make sure you don't die."

Drider stood back up,

"Oh um ok well if you don't mind how the heck are you here."

Kisuke sat down with a smile.

"Ah well the Soul Society was one of the first things to move into this world. Most of it moved over without an issue but we are missing a few main and loud members. So I thought what the hell if there are going to be Reapers here then I might as well have a shop for them too."

Drider nodded before hearing a slight cough from behind him. Upon turning he saw the old man scowling.

"Remember Mr. Grimese you're here to train not pester Mr. Urahara now come on."

Mr White motioned and started walking into the wasteland. Drider and Kisuke followed after a few minutes the three stopped.

"Alright your opponent is here."

Mr White gestured to the open wasteland.

"I don't see-"

Drider was cut off by a loud explosion and saw that both 18 and Trent were fighting a couple hundred yards in front of them. Kisuke whistled and the two dropped their stances. Trent smiled and waved to them as 18 pulled a bottle of water from her hip and drank from it. The two of them slowly made their way toward the three. 18 was wearing a black sports top exposing her toned midriff and a pair of matching joggers stopping around her mid calf her shoes were also a matching set of black sneakers. Trent was wearing a torn up muscle shirt and shorts with weights over his forearms and legs. After the two made their way to Drider, Kisuke shouted out.

"Good job you two 18 you can take a break Trent you're going to be sparring against Drider here and don't be gentle!"

"Wait what?"

As the words left Driders mouth he was being pushed toward Trent. 18 smirked and walked past Drider and sat down near Kisuke. Trent stretched and moved into a fighting stance.

"Woah woah hold up!"

Drider shouted before pulling his phone, and wallet and sweatshirt off. He then bundled them up and sat them down near Kisuke. Before moving 20 feet away from Trent.

"Hope your ready buddy I have a few surprises for you."

Trent taunted,

"Same I wasn't just sitting on my ass for the past few days, well mostly."

As the two moved into a stance Mr White pulled out Driders phone and opened the camera. 18 noticed and stood up to see what he was staring at.

"Enhance!"

As Drider shouted out a blast of white aura exploded around Drider as he cracked his neck and moved back into his fighting stance which resembled a boxer's stance. Trent stood up in a more standard karate stance. Mr White chuckled lightly before moving to let 18 see.

Drider Grimese

Level 17

HP- 200 (100)

Stamina- 60 (120)

Ki-100 (200)

Strength- 20 (40)

Dexterity- 10 (20)

Intelligence- 3 (6)

Charisma- 3 (6)

Trent Gill

HP- 146

Stamina- 200

Ki- 50

Strength- 35

Dexterity- 32

Intelligence- 2

Charisma-1

At looked at the numbers unsure of what they meant.

"Looks like he wasn't kidding but he did hit a limit on the experience."

Drider stood ready with his white aura surging around him. Trent smirked and dashed toward him moving incredibly fast before colliding with Driders arms up to block the attack a slight shockwave blasted out from the impact. The two proceeded to strike and kick at each other. After a few moments the two shot back and landed. Drider watched his opponent before moving into a crouched stance. Drider then shot up and over Trent before releasing a large blue ki sphere.

"Big Bang Attack"

The attack moved quickly down toward Trent who smirked. Drider landed nearby as Trent took the attack head on. The ki sphere exploded but slowly begain to recede as Trent turned and cocked his fist back and sent the same attack toward Drider.

"Reverse Fist!"

Trent shouted as the sphere rocketed toward Drider who narrowly dodged it. As it exploded behind him Drider dashed in near Trent and the two continued their flurries of kicks and jabs.

Drider and Trent took several attacks from each other and shot back. Drider dashed in a circle around Trent.

"Reverse Stance: Quick Change"

Drider dashed towards Trent before a sense of deja vu overcame him and Trent hit Drider in the back sending him flying.

'Damn that was so cool he can swap places with me.'

Drider stood up and began to think of a way to attack him.

Trent stood up and began taking his weights off.

"Well Kisuke said not to go easy so training gloves are off."

Dropping the weights and cracking his knuckles. Trent dropped back into his stance.

Drider dashed forward toward Trent and sent a flurry of ki blasts. Most of the blasts missed and stirred up the dust forming a cloud. Trent braced for an attack before sensing a pressure from behind him.

"Kame...hame...ha!"

Drider sent a large energy wave toward Trents exposed back. Trent smirked and turned, bringing his fist to meet the attack.

"Reverse Fist: Mirror"

As Trents fist collided with the beam the wave bounced back to Drider. As the wave collided with Drider a shockwave blasted out. Drider was sent flying out landing roughly into the wasteland hundreds of yards away. Trent shouted out to the wasteland.

"Yo man you can hit me with that! I can reflect any ki attacks!"

Drider sat up in the newly formed crater rubbing his head the white aura gone from his body.

'No shit'

Drider stood up and reactivated his enhance while trying to think up an appropriate strategy.

Mr White placed Driders phone on his pile, and nodded to Kisuke.

"I'll leave them in your hands make sure they dont die. I'll be back in a few days."

Kisuke nodded, never letting his eyes off of Drider. His fan hiding his growing smile having seen all the footage Mr White had on Drider.

'Impressive he has had no true training until a week ago and looks at him fighting and holding his own like he has been doing this his whole life.'

18 sat back down and watched the two. When Trent fought her he was able to match her speed but not the impact of her attacks. Drider however seems to have the strength and speed but none of the knowledge.

Drider nodded and started running towards Trent. Trent brought his hands out in front of him with a smirk.

"Lets go! Reverse Stance: Mirrors Blast"

A beam of white light shot out toward Drider. Drider jumped and rolled to the side with a roll. The beam cracked the ground underneath it. As Drider landed he was met with several hits to the chest, back and an elbow to the head dropping him to the ground. Driders aura faded as he laid flattened out in the wasteland. Trent stood over Drider.

"Shit might have gone too hard on him."

As he turned to wave over Kisuke, Trents senses warned him before he was swept off his feet. Drider moved over Trent and brought a beam of ki into his chest and shot him into the ground cratering it. Drider stood over Trent, blood streaming off of several cuts on his face and arms. Trent gasped for air and slowly stood up in the 5 foot crater. Gasping for air Drider cracked his neck as his aura reignited. Drider spoke while gasping for air.

"Is that ah-ah all you got."

Trent stood up and cracked his neck and readied himself again.

"Lets go buddy!"

The two continued to fight for several hours neither side gaining ground over the other. The clashes moved between bouts of kicks and punches to attacks of ki waves and blasts. All the while 18 and Kisuke sat nearby watching.

"Well those two definately are energetic."

Kisuke spoke, still smiling, never letting his eyes leave the two fighters. 18 sighed and laid back on the dirt her knees still pulled up near her body.

"I guess but unless Drider can score a decent hit he will lose."

Kisuke fought the urge to oogle the attractive blond woman's body. Giving in to his perverse urges he snuck a look at the woman before receiving a fist to his cheek sending him flying. 18 was now sitting up her fist steaming.

"Stupid pervert…"

Drider crouched panting, his clothes mostly torn. Several yards away was Trent also crouched panting.

'Damn it I need to hit him with something.'

Trent stood up and moved back into his fighting stance. That's when the idea hit Drider. Drider crouching lower moved and rushed Trent sending another flurry of ki blasts to stir the dust around Trent.

"Again I told you those wont work!"

Drider landed in front of Trent and with all his force rocketed backwards. As Drider launched back and channeled ki into his hands. As the dust cleared Trent saw Drider flying backwards.

"What the?"

Drider released the ki into beams coming from his hands and propelling himself even further forward and upward. As Drider flew into the air he began to twirl and spiraled the waves before turning toward Trent. Trent moved to block and redirect the attack. As Drider moved toward Trent he began to pick up speed and spin faster.

"Soaring Spiral…!"

Trent braced himself. As Drider neared Trent he broke the spiral with the drill-like energy rushing behind him. Drider landed and jumped over and behind Trent the arcs of energy following behind him. Before Drider hit the ground he released the final amount of ki he had in his body, into a massive explosion as the drill like spiral collided with the front of Trent.

"IMPACT!"

The force of the explosion pushed Trent into the drill and vice versa. As the two energies met they exploded in a massive almost mushroom cloud like explosion. Dust and dirt filled the surrounding area as a massive crater formed. Drider was knocked away in the explosion. He slowly stood up breathing heavily having spent the last amount of ki and energy into that attack. As the dust settled Trent stood in the center covered in blood. Not soon after Trent fell to the ground.

LEVEL UP!

A robotic voice chimed in Driders head as Kisuke jumped up and disappeared only to reappear over Trent feeding him a small bean. Drider tried to move forward only to fall to the ground. After a few moments he found himself being rolled over to see the smiling face of 18.

"Good job I didn't think you would manage to beat him."

Drider smiled,

"Heh thanks."

18 pulled out a small bean that vaguely resembled a coffee bean. After holding over Driders mouth she dropped into where he chewed on it and found his wounds healing and his energy back in full. Drider moved to stand up but accidently bumped his head with 18s knocking him back and her on top of him. The two blushed as the 18s body pressed down on Driders. She smiled and blushed as she brought a hand onto his chest.

"Now come on you two love birds."

Drider looked up to see Kisuke with a beat up Trent on his back both sporting wide grins. 18 slowly stood up and sighed as Drider jumped up and moved to the two men.

"Shit man I wasn't expecting you to be so strong!"

Trent smiled as he spoke.

"I could say the same to you! When did you get those powers?"

Kisuke chimed in,

"That would be my handy work. While you've been resting Trent here has been training with both me and 18 there. I managed to coax some of his powers out."

Drider smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Awesome well it's your turn now go rest up buddy."

"I plan on it."

Kisuke smiled before turning around and walking away but shouting back.

"Ok well you two rest up for a bit and I'll see what the old man wants me to do. We weren't expecting you to be over so soon."

18 smirked and looked over to Drider. However to her slight disappointment, Drider stood stretching before moving into the firing stance of the kamehameha wave. Drider stood still for a few moments before a ball of energy formed at the palms of his head. 18 stepped back her smirk, not leaving her face. Drider stood for a few minutes as the ball of energy glowed in his palms. After those few minutes the orb reduced to one tenth of its original size. Drider slowly moved through the stance. After reaching the final part of the stance Drider released the energy beam. The beam expanded reaching a height of 12 feet. The beam broke the ground under it as it passed through the wasteland eventually dying out. Drider sighed and stood up rubbing his head with a large smile.

"And what was that about?"

18 stared at Drider, her hands crossed under her breasts. Drider turned and smiled towards her.

"Oh I figured out how to use that ability with half the normal chakra I just need to figure out how to use it quicker."

18 smirked and slowly walked over to Drider.

"Impressive however I have a question why didn't you fly when you fought Trent."

Drider looked at her, his smile slowly being replaced with embarrassment.

"That's because I kinda...I don't know how…."

18 stared at Drider for a split second before laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh I'm serious!"

18 wiped her eyes, still chuckling and smiled at Drider before slowly floating up and over him.

"It's actually hilarious you know all these techniques and abilities however you don't know the basics."

Drider turned away from her with a huff.

"Oh don't be like that,"

18 poked Driders shoulder before floating in front of him.

"I'll teach you how to fly kay."

Drider blushed slightly due to the fact that 18 was once again incredibly close to him.

"Okay Drider take your ki and focus on the ground underneath you then let it push you up."

The next half an hour passed with Drider trying and mostly failing at flight. Eventually he managed to float slightly over the ground and hover at speeds that could be considered impressive for a crawling baby. In the middle of 18 schooling him on his focus and maintaining the slight amount of ki required for flight. The two were interrupted by Kisuke appearing before them.

"Ah I see you two actual were training...damn…"

Kisuke frowned slightly as he pulled out his fan and covered his face.

"Well enough of that for now, Drider you have a mission."

18 stared at the man and crossed her arms waiting for him to finish speaking, as Drider looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kisuke fanned himself slightly and proceeded to walk over to Drider while speaking.

"You work for a group called S.A.R or Search, Assess and Relocate their job in a nutshell is to go into pocket dimensions or other universes to ensure the safe transfer of persons to this universe."

Drider nodded loosely following along as 18 sighed, already getting the same speech from Mr White.

"Now I and the Soul Society owes S.A.R for helping us so we help them when they and I can. To that end we have found a group of people wandering in a pocket dimension. So go get them and bring them back here after which they will be protected and introduced into the greater world."

"Oh I get it! You need me to rescue people, awesome!"

Drider shouted out as he began to pull out his phone before being hit in the head by 18.

"Shut up and let him finish!"

18 shouted out loudly, mostly annoyed that her time with him was being once again cut short. Kisuke let out a loud laugh.

"Now then you can't use your phone to teleport to any pocket dimension. In a sense you need to be approved to teleport there so the organization can keep track on who goes where and if they need assistance."

Kisuke after finishing his explanation threw a small bracelet to Drider. Drider looked the bracelet over before sliding it on.

"That there will let you teleport there and back once so only use it when the job is done kay?"

Drider nodded before feeling 18 wrap her arm around his.

"I'm going too so let's hurry it up."

Drider blushed slightly before looking at the bracelet then back to Urahara, who was making a flicking motion to his wrist. Drider flicked the bracelet anda sudden rush of vertigo hit him before slowly fading. Drider and 18 both found themselves in a massive forest.

Wai: Aight Imma cut this one off here

Black: Fair enough too us long enough to make it

White: Yeah this virus is a bitch

Grey: YALL NEED SOME MASKS ONLY 30 BUCKS!

Wai: Your what's wrong with the world man

Black: Hope you all enjoyed

White: Sex and more coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5 Tailed Beast and a Surprise

**Disclaimer: Any character that appears in this fic are owned by their respective owners. On top of that this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So you know what you're getting yourselves into. **

The wind swept through the woods with an eerie howl. Drider and 18 stood in a small clearing, 18s arm still linked with Driders.

"Woah this place looks completely different from the last time."

18 chuckled softly before letting his arm go and started walking in front of him.

"Well it should,"

She spoke softly.

"It's a completely different dimension. This one is shares more similarities with the dimension the people are from."

Drider nodded while slowly falling in step with 18. 18 smirked before spinning around him, grabbing his waist and taking off into the sky with the now squirming Drider.

"What the hell!"

18 chuckled while slowly rising into the air holding Drider underneath her. Drider stopped moving once they were higher than the treeline. Soon after the duo were flying quickly over the treetops with Drider looking around for any signs of people.

"Hey so what exactly are we looking for?"

Drider asked looking up to 18. 18s face was stern as she looked out to the horizon maintaining their speed.

"Dunno I've only done this once and it was in a desert area so it was pretty easy to find people."

Drider looked back down to the ground and returned to scanning the trees before a feeling of unease washed over him. Drider grabbed 18s waist and swung himself and her into a spiral. The two narrowly dodged a set of kunai flying past them. 18 grabbed Drider in a hug and they both dropped to a nearby tree before hovering for a moment. Drider blushed slightly at the intimacy of the action, before letting go of her and turning to see if their attackers made another move. As Drider turned a woman appeared on a tree branch nearby. The sight of the woman made Drider do a double take. The woman had fair skin and was wearing a large sweater with white along sleeves and hood and lavender in the middle. She was also wearing a set of light blue pants that stopped just above her ankles and a pair of black sandals. Her hair was a dark blue and her eyes were pale with a hint of lavender in them. Drider held his hands up in the air as he started to speak.

"Hey we aren't your enemies we are here to help you."

18 however moved into a more fighting stance on the tree branch holding the two of them.

The girl reflected the change in 18s stance with one of her own lowering a fist near her stomach and an open palm out in front of her.

"You're just like the others so how do you expect me to believe you?"

"The others?"

Drider asked before turning to 18.

"Did they send another team? Before us?"

18 shook her head to the side before talking her eyes, not leaving the girl.

"No they wouldn't have sent us if they lost a team before us."

Drider turned back to the girl and smiled before waving to her.

"Look, we are friendly. I'm Drider, this is 18 and you're Hinata Hyuga right?"

Hinata was taken aback slightly; his relaxed manner reflected alot of a certain someone she thought she knew. She slowly dropped her guard and nodded to the two.

"See there we go we are all friends her-"

Before Drider could finish his sentence a roar broke through the air with the sounds of an explosion not far behind it.

"What the fuck was that?"

18 asked, turning to Hinata.

"It's the Nine-tails!"

Hinata said before jumping down to the ground.

"Oh shit…"

Drider said jumping down after her with 18 following closely behind him.

"What the hell is a nine-tails."

Hinata turned to look at the woman before Drider chimed in.

"In simple terms its a mass of energy that is alive in even simpler terms,"

Another roar and explosion broke out interrupting Drider.

"It's a goddamn monster that can wipe cities off the map in a night."

Drider turned to Hinata,

"The hell happened to Naruto?"

Hinata's expression dropped sharply as tears started to form in her eyes.

"He released it, he said he needed to make the village pay…"

Drider sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's going to be okay now you gotta take us to the others we are here to get you out of here."

Hinata brushed off some of her tears and nodded before taking off through the forest. 18 not missing a beat flew after her and grabbed Driders arm. A few minutes passed and the trio was in a large group of people a few of them were wearing headbands and flak jackets.

"Hinata!"

A woman's voice rang out as a blond haired woman ran out to meet them. The woman had her hair in a ponytail that reached her waist, her bangs covered the right side of her face. She was wearing a purple halter top and a matching low skirt. Her knees and elbows were covered by a mesh band, and much like Hinata she was wearing a set of black sandals. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was wearing studded earrings. The woman ran up and saw Drider and 18 and stepped back going on guard.

Drider smiled and waved at her,

"Hi there Im Drider this is 18,"

He gestured to 18 who was eying the girl with her arms crossed.

"We are here to help you guys out."

Drider smiled and was met with an uneasy one from the girl.

"Oh Im um Ino nice to meet you I guess…"

Drider looked around and counted roughly 60 people most of which were sporting severe wounds.

"Ok Ino what happened?"

"Now hold up! You gotta explain yourself first!"

Ino pointed a finger at Drider as 18 readied to attack her. Drider held his hands up with an uneasy smile.

"Explain what?"

"You don't have any chakra! I didn't know anyone was with Hinata until I saw you!"

Drider nodded,  
"Oh t-that well you see I'm not from here, or um well I'm not exactly from where you guys are from y-you see.."

As Drider trailed off 18 walked forward in between the two and glared at Ino.

"We are from another world and were sent to rescue and bring everyone there. You are not near your home and if you stay here you will most likely die or worse."

Ino glared right back at her.

"Is that a threat?"  
Drider was about to step between the two women however a familiar gut sense hit him. Drider spinning on his heel turned and sent a ki blast into a nearby bush blasting out a small green creature.

"Shit get everyone back now!"

Drider shouted out as 18 turned and readied herself next to him. Just in time to see several more of the strange green creatures walk out of the bushes.

"What are those things?"

Ino shouted out in horror.

Drider and 18 both answered,

"Saibamen!"

Drider dashed forward grabbing a Saibaman and crushing it on a nearby tree. 18 leapt into the air and sent out a barrage of ki blasts into the area stirring up the dirt. Drider shouted back to the group behind him.

"Grab everyone you can and group them up if they can fight then have them defend!"

18 smirked as she landed near him, blasting several more of the green men with ease. Drider ducked a high kick and uppercutted the Saibaman splitting it in two. The two fighters stood back together blasting and tearing through a small horde of the green men.

"Why the fuck are there Saibamen here!"

Drider yelled inbetween ki blasts and kicks.

"Dunno they were around in my last job too."

18 responded after spin kicking one of the creatures back into the forest.

In the midst of their fight a scream and explosion rang out. Drider dropped down into a crouch and released his enhance. The pale white aura streaming around him. Drider dashed past several of the green men, his fists crushing their plant-like skulls. Drider appeared in front of the group of survivors. Several of the ninjas were barely fighting off the Saibamen. Most of the work was being done by Ino and Hinata however the green men were slowly closing in on the group. Drider cracked his neck and with a grin dashed around the large circle of survivors. As he ran around them he twisted through the air sending ki blasts and attacking the green creatures closest to the group. After his first past most of the Saibamen laid on the ground. Their green blood slowly foaming up on the dirt. 18 appeared near the group shocking some of the ninjas. Drider turned to her with a smile. Ino ran up to Drider, she was still weilding a kunai covered in green blood.

"What the hell is going on!"

Drider turned to her his white aura dissipating.

"You are not safe here, we have to get you all out of here!"

Drider went to grab his bracelet before a soft clapping sound reached his ears. Drider looked up to the source of the clapping. Their hovering above the group was a woman with red wild hair down to her back. She was wearing a red and blue checkered dress with black leggings, red and blue high heeled shoes and a white lab coat. The woman stopped clapping and pushed her glasses up before pulling a clipboard out from her coat.

"Well I honestly thought those would be enough for you, guess I was wrong…"

Driders white aura flared around him with the ground at his feet cracking slightly. The woman smirked and looked at Drider.

"Well guess its plan B,"

She punctated her sentence with a snap as a black mist appeared next to her and a figure walked out. The man that walked out was wearing an orange gi with a black sash around his waist. His black hair was long and messy reaching his back and he had a long scar running down the side of his face. Drider chuckled his aura dying down.

"Wait! Seriously? Yamcha!"

Drider started laughing loudly killing the entire mood. 18 however used the distraction to dash at the woman and the two flew off. Yamcha landed on the ground before cracking his neck and moving into his standard pose. Drider wiped the tears from his eyes and moved into a loose pose, his smile never leaving his face.

"You won't last long now face me!"

Yamcha dashed at Drider. Drider dodged under his fist and brought a heel kick down on his back. Yamcha dashed past Drider and brought his hand up into the air and braced it with his other arm. Drider stood still smiling the whole time. A small yellow orb appeared above his open palm. With a yell Yamcha sent the orb at Drider. Drider dodged the orb then dashing right at Yamcha. After reaching his target Drider grabbed the man's head and brought his knee into his face before spinning in the air and kicking the man into the trees. Drider smirked before turning back to the group of survivors, most of them watching him with awe. Drider was about to speak when his gut reaction hit him. Drider dropped to one knee and brought his knuckles together with his palms out.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Yamcha yelled out as a blue beam shot toward the group and Drider. Drider countered the beam with a purple one of his one.

"Galick gun!"

The two beams collided and the purple one slowly pushed the blue beam back before the two exploded out and disappeared. Drider stood up and turned back to the group.

"One moment."

Driders white aura flared up around him as he dashed into the woods. Appearing before Yamcha and striking the man with a fist. Yamcha blocked the attack before Drider disappeared and reappeared all around the man for split seconds. Yamcha tried to follow the other man's movements before several strikes and kicks hit his chest and back. Drider appeared in front of the man and delivered an uppercut sending Yamcha into the air. Drider jumped to a tree and used the trees to bounce and continue his assault on the man. Drider ended the assault with a vicious two handed punch to the ground. Yamcha landed in a small crater in an all too familiar pose. Drider slowly floated to the ground, his white aura slowly fading.

Drider walked back to the group with a smile.

"Yo is everyone still ok?"

Several ninjas nodded to him with one asking him,

"How about you we do have a few medical-nin that can help you out."

Drider shook his head and held a hand up.

"Nah that was nothing I'm more worried about my friend."

Drider looked out to where the two had flown off however 18 appeared next to him. The entire group gasped and jumped back including Drider. 18 shook her head and sighed.

"I lost her… We better hurry up and get these people out of here."

Drider once again grabbed his bracelet and once more was interrupted this time by a slightly familiar voice.

"Jeez kid you're starting to be a pain in the ass."

Drider looked up and froze in place. Above them was the man in a black suit. He was toying with the chain that hangs from his ear to his lip. Behind the man was a swirling mass of black clouds its size a little bigger than the man.

"Seriously man can't you just roll over and die… Oh well…" The man snapped and two more portals of clouds appeared. Out of them walked two women. Both were wearing skin tight bodysuits. However one was wearing a white mask, its surface devoid of any holes or markings. The other woman smirked her black tied up into two buns that looked similar to horns. She licked her lips as a soft purple glow flashed from her right eye. Drider reactivated his ability and moved into a ready stance. Several of the ninjas including Ino and Hinata moved around him and 18. Most of the ninjas pulled out various weapons and kunai. 18 folded her arms across her chest. The man in the black suit grinned devilishly.

"Well you have a few minutes if you survive I'll let you take them with you! HOWEVER! If you give up or run again."

The man held his arms out,  
"Ill slaughter all of them!"

With the man's last word the two women jumped down to the group. Drider jumped and met the woman without a mask. The two collided, Drider throwing a punch and the woman blocking with her leg. After the two landed the woman smiled and pointed at Drider.

"You look like fun~"

Drider shivered trying to recall where the woman was from.

"Well then which bone do you want me to break first~?"

The realization hit Drider at the same time as the woman's legs collided with his midsection. Drider was thrown back and landed breathing heavily. As he was thrown back some of the ninjas dashed to the woman. The woman smiled evilly and easily dispatched with the men with a flurry of kicks. Drider stood up and moved into a more defensive stance.

"God damn it…"

The woman smirked and brought her leg up while she balanced on her toes, her arms out and moving around to help her balance. Drider dashed at her and the two started their deadly dance of kicks and punches.

18 stood near the remaining survivors, watching both Drider fight the strange woman and the remaining ninjas deal with the masked woman. Between the two fights the one between the ninjas was the more flashy. The masked woman was making weird hand signs which were followed with a blast of fire or other bizarre action. The ninjas also seemed to make these weird hand signs and hand a larger variety of resulting actions. Driders fight with the other woman was just that, a fight. The two were locked in an impressive dance of kicks with neither opponent gaining ground on the other. 18 thought she might have been mistaken however it seemed like Drider was enjoying the dance with the strange woman. She proceeded to calm her anger.

'Why am I getting so mad at that?'

18 shrugged it off and continued to watch the two fights and noted that Drider might win however the ninjas were most likely to lose theirs.

Drider and the woman jumped back and crossed their legs much like two swordsmen crossing blades. The woman smiled and licked her lips seductively.

"Ohhh~ You're much more fun than I thought…"

The woman brought her leg down and swayed her hips in a slow and seductive manner.

"Why don't you just give in and be my little pet~"

Drider blushed slightly but returned to his readied stance. The woman frowned slightly and brought her hand to her temple.

"Oh well, it's your funeral."

The woman's right eye started to glow a vibrant purple before a shockwave rushed over everyone fighting. A black cloud formed around the two women fighters, as the man in the black suit above them yelled out.

"I'm afraid I have to cut this short but do enjoy the present I left for all of you!"

The woman that was fighting Drider winked at him and blew a kiss.

"The names Juri Han, dont worry boy Ill be back to play with you some more~"

Drider watched as the three disappeared. Drider turned back to see off in the distance several tails covered in red fur moving in the trees and a roar of a large pissed off monster. Drider grabbed a couple of the ninjas that couldn't walk back and moved back with the rest of the group. The beast roared and another explosion could be heard not too far away.

18 walked up behind Drider and helped him move some of the severely injured men and women to the ground as several others moved between the two.

"Drider catch…"

Drider turned to 18 and caught a small coffee bean. Looking up at her he nodded as Ino and Hinata with several others ran up to them.

"Okay if you have a way for us to get out of here now would be best!"

One of the male ninjas yelled at both Drider and 18. The roars of the nine-tails echoed over the forest. Drider opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by 18.

"Not enough time now that thing will be over us before we even leave."

Drider looked at 18 in shock as several ninja started to move the people around.

"Then we got to move out of here as fast and as quick as possible and pray the damn thing doesn't follow us again."

Drider watched as the small group of people slowly started to panic.

"There's no way you can put enough distance…"

Driders words left him.

"Oh yeah and why is that Mr Toughguy!"

One of the other ninjas moved into Driders face and shouted at him.

"You have too many injuries unless you leave them you won't get away fast enough."

The ninja moved to punch Drider but his hand was caught by 18.

"We won't leave anyone behind."

Hinata spoke up while slowly walking up to the three. Drider nodded before slipping off the bracelet.

"Yeah I figured as much."

Drider tossed the bracelet to 18 who caught it after letting the man's arm go.

"What are you going to do?"

18 asked him holding the bracelet. Drider turned back to her and smiled.

"I'm going to go buy us sometime!"

Several of the ninja's jaws dropped including Ino and Hinata. 18 sighed and pointed at Drider.

"Fine but I swear if you die before paying me back I will come and find you just to kill you again."

Drider smiled and nodded to her before tossing the bean into his mouth. After swallowing the small bitter bean his pale white aura exploded out around him sending dust up and cracking the ground underneath him.

Drider turned in the direction of the tails and jumped sending a small shockwave out after him. Using his momentum and the minor flying lessons 18 gave him he flew toward the beast. Ino however ran up to 18 and yelled at her.

"What the hell are you thinking! He is going to die don't you care!"

18 turned and glared at Ino sending a shiver down the young woman's spine, then spoke out.

"Get everyone together in a small circle we are leaving."

Hinata stared out at where the strange man flew off. Her emotions welling up inside her.

"He acts just like…"

Drider flew for a couple minutes before seeing the large fox tearing the forest apart. Drider landed in the clearing where the massive beast was rampaging. Drider sighed and steeled his nerves.

"Oh someone actually did come and try and stop us."  
Drider looked toward the voice and saw the woman in the lab coat hovering above him.

"Should have figured you'd be over here too 21."

The woman smiled and wrote some things down on her clipboard.

"So you know who I am that's good but now for something you might not know."

Black clouds formed around her as she pointed a finger at the nine-tails and a beam of light struck the beasts back.

"Ta-ta enjoy the stronger monster!"

Drider watched as the massive beast turned and swiped at him. Drider braced himself against the blow but was soon flying through the air. Drider stopped himself above the trees and hovered as the massive beast eyed him up. The beast then lifted its head up and a large purple ball started forming above it. Driders eyes widened and he turned to see the small group in another clearing not far behind him.

18 turned to see Drider in the air and felt a slight change in the wind. Some of the older ninjas looked toward where Drider was and dropped to the ground. Several more had tears in their eyes.

"We are all going to die."

18 turned to the voice and saw the same man that attacked Drider on the ground sobbing.

'Damn it Drider you better not die.'

Drider dropped to the ground and began doing the first thing that came to mind. Drider brought his hands together his palms out and moved into the charging stance.

"KA!"

A bright blue light started emanating from his hands as the nine-tails ball reached half the size of the beast.

"ME!"

The ball at Driders hands grew larger and brighter. The nine-tails ball increased as well growing to the same size as the beast. The group with 18 watched in horror as the massive ball formed above the trees.

"HA!"

The sphere of ki grew to the same size as Drider, its blue light shining through the trees. The beast ball above the nine-tails rippled with energy as the sky above the two started to darken with thick black clouds.

"ME!"

The ki behind Drider once more grew to the size of a small house, its blue light illuminating the dark surroundings. The nine-tails lowered the beast ball, as it slowly shrank, into its mouth. The massive fox then closed its mouth on the ball and shot out a massive yellow energy wave towards Drider and the group behind him.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Drider released his own energy wave meeting the yellow wave sent by the ninetails. Drider was soon forced back as the two beams collided and pushed against each other. The surrounding trees and land ripped away from the wind and force of the two. The group watched in horror as two beams of light battled against one another. Drider was slowly pushed back the trees and ground erupting behind him. The yellow beam slowly overtook the blue beam as Drider was now within 100 feet of the camp. Drider turned his head to see that the group was now much closer than before. Turning back to the yellow beam he redoubled his efforts and the blue beam returned to the middle of the two waves. The group watched as one man fought to push back an attack from the nine-tails, a beast that could wipe away villages in one night. The two beams soon exploded sending a shockwave out and clearcutting the surrounding forest. 18 taking the moment pressed the bracelet. A metal band appeared around the group.

"Everyone in or you will die here!"

The group pressed tightly in the band, several helped move the injured into its perimeter. Ino looked over to Drider whose shirt had long since ripped off and his body was covered in long gashes and dirt.

"What about him?!"  
"He is trying to save you all now get in!"

Drider panted the exhaustion of his attack washing over him. The beast looked down at him and slammed its paw onto him, pinning him to the ground. Drider let out a pained gasp. His head forced him to look over at 18 trying to get everyone inside the metal band. The weight of the creature slowly crushing him. Driders breath slowly grew shallower.

Meanwhile in a dark and empty warehouse, Shady stood his eyes closed and a smirk across his face.

"Well it's a touch too early to use that power but hey it would make those bastards shit their pants."

Shady chuckled to the dark room.

Drider felt as if a red-hot brand was pressing against his back. His pale white aura coming back and slowly changing into a soft pink. Soon a word broke the clouds in Driders head and echoed in him.

'Survive.'

Drider steeled himself and with a yell slowly pushed against the beast.

'Survive.'

Drider pushed even harder, lifting the beast's leg off of him.

'Survive!'

Drider forced with every bit of strength in him and soon pushed the beast off of him. The tailed beast moving quickly and turning to the man. Drider soon stood up and let out a guttural yell.

"I WON'T DIE YET!"

18 looked over to Drider standing up his now pink aura swirling around him. Some of the ninjas looked out at him as well a few shocked expressions. Driders aura died down back to a pale white color. Drider let out another guttural yell as the white aura swirled around him. The aura crackled with energy. The aura surrounded Drider and flared with a chaotic energy.

"ENHANCE LEVEL 2 UNLOCKED"

The cheery robotic voice echoed in Driders head. The nine-tails rushed at Drider, its maw open. Drider leapt to the side and brought his fist into the side of the beast's head. The monster slammed into the ground as Drider landed near it. 18 pressed the bracelet again the group was surrounded in a bright white light. Drider stood in between the beast and the group, his white aura crackling with energy.

"God damn it!"

One of the male ninjas jumped out of the group wielding a large shuriken.

"The fuck are you doing!"

The ninja turned to the group.

"I aint going to let that guy die so we can all run with our fucking tails between our legs. I'm a goddamn ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

The man turned and ran toward Drider. Several members of the group muttered as the light radiated from the metal band surrounding them.

"Fuck it he is right!"

Several more of the ninjas, some injured, stood up and readied their weapons and leapt out. Hinata watched as a total of 12 ninjas jumped out and ran toward Drider who was currently dodging the nine-tails paws and tails. Ino sighed before walking out and jumping over the metal band.

"Y-you too Ino?"

Hinata looked at her as the blond woman sighed.

"Yeah… I'm not happy about it but they are right it's our job to protect everyone and here we are being protected."

Hinata watched as the blond woman ran out after the ninjas. She looked at 18 whose eyes had never left Drider. Hinata asked her,

"Why aren't you going to help him?"

18 looked at her and spoke softly,

"I want to but… he told me to get the survivors out of here it's what we came here to do…"

18 sighed thinking back on what Mr White told her.

"That guy will fight to help others, I don't know why but he just does."

Hinata thought back on someone who she thought was the same way.

"C-can you make sure everyone stays safe?

18 nodded, and with that Hinata leapt out after the group. 18 sighed as the band flashed with a bright light taking the group within it away.

Drider jumped and leapt around the nine-tails.

"DUCK!"

Drider heard a voice and jumped back dropping down to the ground. A series of kunai landed on the tail of the beast. Soon afterward the kunais exploded and the beast let out a pained roar. Drider stood up and watched as several ninjas moved to surround the beast. Ino ran up to Drider as was met with the man that first ran out.

"You good?"

The male ninja asked. Drider shook his head and responded through clenched teeth.

"No not even close."

Ino looked over his body and saw visibly broken bones along his chest. His arms covered in deep gashes and his fists were already red and swollen.

"What do we do?"

The three turned to see Hinata standing near them. Drider looked back to the beast now focusing on the ninjas leaping and attacking it.

"Survive long enough for backup to come I guess."

"You guess!"

Ino shouted at him but quickly backed down after seeing the man's shoulders slump slightly. Drider coughed a bit of blood up before responding.

"This is my first time doing this haha wasn't expecting to put myself in the grave before I even got started."

"Then why risk yourself?"

The man asked,

"If we live I'll tell you."

Drider turned his white aura flaring up more and leapt off the ground. Drider flew above the nine-tails and dropped down bringing a two handed punch into the beasts head. The nine-tails head hit the ground sending out a shockwave knocking a few of the ninjas off their feet.

"Shit...that dude has to either have balls of steel or is fucking insane."

The male ninja turned to Ino.

"Well you've been the boss so far so give us our orders."

Ino nodded and pulled out a kunai.

"Get some of the rope or something let him wear it out then we secure it with the ropes."

The male ninja nodded and ran toward the others. Hinata watched as Drider narrowly dodged the tails before hitting the beasts back with a series of yellow blasts. Hinata used her Byakugan and readied herself to help fight.

Drider landed near the beast's tails on the ground. A another wave of pain rushed over him as he dropped to the ground coughing up more blood. Driders phone vibrated in his pocket as he pulled it out his stats glowed at him, his health being marked in red and a small countdown next to it.

Level 18

HP- 200 (-20/66) 00:08:46

Stamina- 60 (180)

Ki-100 (60/300)

Strength- 20 (60)

Dexterity- 12 (36)

Intelligence- 4 (12)

Charisma- 3 (9)

Drider slid his phone back into his pocket and slowly stood up.

'So I have 8 minutes till I'm assuming I die or if I lose up more health…'

Drider looked over at the beast and smirked.

'Guess I gotta go for ranged attacks and hope this is all finished in roughly 8 minutes.'

Drider leapt through the beasts legs and landed in front of the beast. Drider stood up and brought his arms up above his head and out. His ki swirled around and formed two large disks that hummed with energy. Drider threw the disks at the beast. The disks sliced through the beasts fur and cutting cleanly through two of the beasts tails. The ninjas cheered as the two tails fell to the ground. The beast let out a pained roar as several ninjas readied themselves and simultaneous used the fire ball jutsu. The beast roared as the flames licked at his legs. The ninetails brought its head up as it tried to make another beast ball. Several ninjas made various hand signs but nothing happened. Hinata gasped as she watched the tailed beast drain the chakra from its surroundings. Drider dropped down on to one knee. The beast ball was the size of a small car before it shrank down and hovered down to the beasts gaping maw. Drider leapt into the air above the beast as it swallowed the beast ball. Drider brought down his fist onto the nine-tails skull. The impact sent the surprised monster down into the ground the beast ball exploding in its mouth blasting around. Drider jumped down as the nine-tails slowly stood up. Drider readied himself for another attack before feeling himself freeze in place. The monsters eyes glowing a vivid crimson. Drider couldn't move his body frozen in place.

'Dammit...why can't I move…'

Drider fought against his own body as the beast appeared to grin.

'NOW YOU DIE!'

Driders body rocked as a voice slammed the inside of his head. The beast opened its mouth and in one swift motion the beast's mouth slammed around him.

Shady stood at the edge of his black set of doors watching the fight go down with a grin.

"Well well well looks like my little project is going to get a new pet too~"

Shady watched Drider get swallowed by the beast and pulled out his phone. After tapping a few buttons and the bright screen reflected.

MESSAGE SENT!

Shady smirked and turned to see several other figures each hiding in different ways. The first was a man in a black suit with several piercings to his side was three women two black body suits, one with a mask the other with her black hair in a set of upturned twintails. The other was a messy redhead with a blue and red checkered dress and a lab coat. The other set of figures was a group completely covered in white cloaks. The cloaks obscured their faces but Shady could make out that the two were male. Shady smirked and looked back down to the nine-tails.

"Looks like this guy is definitely on several peoples watch list. Heh~"

Shady sat down on the edge of the black doors his legs dangling into the open air.

"Lets see if he has the power to tame this one~"

Drider found himself in a damp and slimy place. The fleshy walls constricting around him and forcing himself still as the beast slowly tried to digest him. Drider realizing he was inside the beast began to claw at the intestins.

"Nope nope nope! I'M NOT GOING TO BE SHIT GOT THAT YOU OVERGROWN BITCH!"

Drider clawed and fought before stopping. Drider sighed and he felt the familiar blast of power from his enhanced state. Drider began to release ki blasts around him one after another. The more ki blasts he released, Drider was moved around and thrown about. Keeping the pressure Drider slammed the ki blasts into the best before he felt himself being pulled up.

The ninja stood around dodging and uselessly attacking the nine-tails. Soon into their useless attacks the nine-tails stopped moving.

"THE ROPES USE THEM NOW!"

The remaining ninjas that could moved grabbed the ropes and threw them over the beast. Several teams grabbed the ropes and tried to force the beast down. The nine-tails effortlessly moved up and let out a piercing roar, before vomiting out a slime covered Drider. Drider landed on the ground covered in slime and stomach acid. The nine-tails began to roar and thrash around causing the ninjas to leap away and move around where Drider was. Drider stood up and used his enhance ability. The slight shockwave forced the slime and acid off of him. Drider turned to see Ino and Hinata among the rest of the ninjas staring at him with fear. Drider looked down to see his right arm covered in a deep crimson aura. The aura covered his arm like a second skin, obscuring his arm completely. The aura stopped just short of his shoulder.

CHARKA UNLOCKED BASE STATS AT 100

Drider nodded and smirked before making several hand signs ending with his index and middle fingers in a plus sign. Drider smirked and recited a phrase he never thought he'd actually say and it meant something.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

A cloud of smoke appeared over Drider and slowly faded. The surrounding ninjas were shocked at what they saw. However none were more shocked than Hinata. Surrounding the nine-tails was 20 Driders all ready to fight and each wearing a massive grin.

"Now then boys!"

The clones either dropped into a leaping stance or a more normal fighting stance.

"Kick its ass!"

The shockwave from the clones releasing their enhance was strong enough to throw most of the ninjas off their feet. The clones leapt into the air each pummeling and attacking the nine-tails in a flurry of ki blasts. Drider stood still mostly to catch his breath until his phone started buzzing widely in his pocket. Drider pulled out his phone and saw a missed message from an unknown number. Drider opened the message hoping to hear that reinforcements were on their way however what greeted him was a spiral pattern. As soon as he saw the pattern his mind went blank and a series of images flashed in his head. Clutching his head and dropping to his knees Drider let out a silent scream. His head was assaulted by men performing a series of complicated hand signs followed by what appears to be trapping a large beast. Hinata and Ino watched Drider drop to the ground and ran as fast as they could to him. Several other ninjas ran to his side and helped him up. Drider looked up and around until he saw a slight shimmer in the sky. Grimacing he slowly stood up.

"Im fine Im fine…"

"No you're not fine what the hell we are here to help you not watch you die!"

Ino shouted at him while Hinata stood nearby,

"Y-your chakra…"

Drider looked up at her and saw the look of terror and confusion.

"Ill.."

Drider clutched his side in pain as his body was screaming out in pain from the numerous lacerations and broken bones.

"I'll explain later, for now I have to finish this."

Drider grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket. Then crossing his index and middle fingers to summon two more clones. The three nodded and the two clones bit their thumbs and slammed their fists into the ground while shouting,

"Summoning jutsu: Divine Statue!"

The ground shook as a massive 20 foot statue with 6 arms rose. The statue was of a man with his eyes closed and mouth shut. The arms were spread out around him with the top two hands pointing up with the palms open and out. The middle two had the palms facing out. And the bottom two were two closed fists. The two clones then proceeded through a fast series of hand signs each one mirroring the other. Drider walked in front of the statue and tore off the remaining bit of his ruined shirt, then held out his right arm with his palm out to the massive statue.

While the clones flashed through their hand signs. The rest of the clones battled with the nine-tails. Several of the clones were blasted away however most of them managed to fight and hold back the raging beast. Several moved and fired kameha waves at the beast forcing it down on its stomach. The clones beside the statue finished their hand signs and the statue's eyes opened. Drider stood still and waited. The two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke as the statue's arms slammed together. Drider stood still as the statue's mouth opened a blue smoke left its mouth and wrapped around Driders arm. Black symbols wrapped around his arm covering his arm and most of his chest. The statue's mouth shut and soon crumbled to pieces. Drider sighed deeply and looked at the ninjas staring at him.

"Ok if this doesn't work out I'm going to need one of you to chop my head off kay?"  
Ino blinked before yelling at him,

"Wait? WHAT!"

Drider frowned as he turned and activated his Level 2 Enhance. The white aura blossomed around him, the air crackling with energy.

WARNING 50 SECONDS REMAINING

Drider leapt at the monster laying on the ground. Drider brought his right arm up before bringing it down on the dazed beast. As he touched the beast a seal erupted around the two. The beast roared as it slowly turned into a red cloud that wrapped around and then into Drider. Drider stood still his arm out as his vision soon faded.

Drider opened his eyes to the inky blackness of the void as he heard a booming voice shout.

"DAMN YOU BOY! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Drider sighed seeing that this would most likely be the toughest part of his stupid plan.

"Great, now I have to convince it to work with me."

Drider ran forward and saw the nine-tails. However it was a moment too late as the nine-tails dashed at him. Drider barely managed to dodge before yelling at the beast.

"WOAH CALM DOWN BUDDY I JUST WANT TO TALK!"

Drider lifted his arms up and saw that his right arm was completely stone. Not letting it phase him he looked at the beast.

"WHY SHOULD I TALK TO YOU?"

Drider looked at the beast and still held out his arms.

"Because like it or not you're a part of me now so if we do this the easy way we might get out of here alive!"

The nine-tails laughed a deep laugh as it started circling Drider.

"Boy! I AM THE NINE-TAILS! I CAN NOT DIE!"

Drider mirrored its movements, never letting his eyes leave the beast.

"Yeah, yeah I know, made of chakra and can reform after the host dies. However! This is different!"

The beast angled its head at Drider.

"The seal I used is one given to me by a friend and trust me when I say if I die the odds of you reforming is zero."

"NONSENSE!"

The beast lunged at Drider who ran underneath the monster and turned to face it.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

The nine-tails once again started to circle Drider. Drider continued to speak,

"Ok even if you do manage to reform you won't have long!"

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT BOY!"

"Because your world is about to disappear and that means everything in it."

The nine-tails stopped moving and looked over Drider as he spoke.

"Not to mention! You were drugged! So whoever drugged you wanted me to tire you out and after you killed me then they would jump in and grab you for themselves."

"SO IM SUPPOSE TO TRADE ONE CAGE FOR ANOTHER!"

"No! I'm trying to offer you a deal!"

The beast eyed Drider and stood in front of him.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL ACCEPT THIS DEAL?"

"Nothing however I know a few things that might help me out."

"LIKE WHAT BOY."

"Well your name is Kurama. You're originally a part of the ten-tails. And you're pissed off because for the past several centuries you've been trapped inside several people that only thought of you as a mindless monster."

The nine-tails stopped moving and looked at Drider.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Its voice softened slightly. Drider smiled at the beast.

"The name is Drider Grimese, nice to finally meet you!"

The nine-tails sat down and looked over Drider before speaking.

"FINE THEN BOY WHAT IS THIS DEAL YOU ARE OFFERING."

Drider sighed before sitting down himself and stared into the crimson eyes of the nine-tails.

"Okay so you let me become your jinchuriki, but not like before! We become partners, you give as much as you want and I will take that plain and simple."

"YOU DO KNOW YOUR ASKING ME TO BE TRAPPED ALL OVER AGAIN?"

A slight annoyance made its way into the nine-tails voice. Drider cleared his throat and smiled as he knew he had a couple of aces up his sleeve.

"Yup however if you agree to this I wont cage you up in my head."

The nine-tails didn't react but Drider continued nevertheless.

"And I can let you out of the seal to walk around and not be cooped up all the time."

The nine-tails cocked its head and slowly spoke.

"HOW?"

Drider smirked and held up his right petrified arm.

"Simple this allows me to pull a little bit of your chakra out and give it form, however it only works if we both work together. AND that can't be reached if you're trying to take over my body and I'm fighting you for chakra."

The nine-tails leaned down and placed its head on top of its crossed paws and looked at Drider.

"FINE...HOWEVER YOU MUST DO SOMETHINGS FOR ME."

Drider nearly fainted hearing the nine-tails agree.

"Um yeah sure what is it?"

"I WANT YOU TO FIND AND KILL MADARA UCHIHA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI."

Drider looked at the beast in confusion.

"Okay the first one I know about but the second, why kill Naruto?"

"BECAUSE HE AND THAT DAMN UCHIHA BRAT TRICKED ME AND CONTROLLED ME!"

Drider scratched his head and nodded.

"Okay… wait… CRAP THE TIME LIMIT!"

"HMMM?"

Drider jumped up and landed on the nine-tails head.

"Ok Kurama I need you to agree to our deal."

"GRRR FINE I AGREE!"

Drider placed his left hand on the nine-tails head and a beam of light burst out from them.

Meanwhile several ninjas stood in a circle around Drider, many of them armed. Driders clones disappear when he absorbed the nine-tails.

"Well how long should we wait?"

One of the ninjas turned and asked with the other shrugging. Ino looked at Hinata whos eyes never left Driders. A few more minutes passed and Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Before the others could react Driders right arm moved and slammed into the ground and cloud of smoke burst forth. As the smoke cleared Ino, Hinata and the rest watched as Drider stood, in his mostly ruined clothes, with a small fox with two tails on his shoulder. Drider looked as if the past hour of fighting had never happened, his wounds were completely gone and he was wearing a massive grin.

"W-what the hell just happened?"

One of the ninjas pointed to Drider.

"Well you're looking at the new jinchuriki for the nine-tails."

As Drider spoke he pointed with his thumb to the fox on his shoulder.

"Wait is that?"

Ino spoke but Drider interrupted her.

"Yup meet Kurama the nine-tails."

The fox lifted its head and spoke in a soft high pitched voice.

"Behold! I am the Nine-tailed fox! Tremble before my… wait why am I so small?"

"Um well you see I kinda don't know how to get you completely out without killing us so I only managed to pull two tails worth of your power and had to um shrink you…"

The small fox looked and proceeded to yell at Drider.

"That was never part of the deal!"

But before the fox could curse Drider it was scooped up by Ino.

"It's sooo cute!"

"Unhand me this once I am the dreaded Kurama the Nine tails demon fox!"

Drider chuckled slightly before looking up to where the shimmer was and was relieved to see it was gone.

Shady watched the others leave after Drider successfully made a deal with the nine-tails. To his delight the man in the suit was cussing out the women around him before they disappeared. Figuring it's about time he gets back to his job he shut the doors.

'Oh yeah this is going to be a hell of ride'

Shady walked through the dark warehouse chuckling the entire time.

Drider collapsed on the ground as Ino and several other ninjas were now chasing the small Kurama. Drider covered his eyes with his hands and let the fatigue wash over him. After letting out a yawn he heard a soft voice.

"U-um excuse me?"

Drider moved his hands and saw Hinata looking down at him.

"Oh hey whats up?"

Drider smiled at the young woman causing her to blush slightly.

"I-I was going to ask i-if you need me to l-look over your wounds?"

Drider sat up slowly, and responded,

"I mean if you want to I'm pretty sure Kurama helped most of the major wounds heal."

Hinata moved behind Drider and sat down on her knees bringing her chakra infused hand to his back and slowly moved her hand around helping the muscles heal and some of the minor cuts and lacerations close. The soft warm feeling of the chakra from her made Drider slowly drift to sleep.

Drider was soon woke up to find himself sleeping on the lap of Hinata. Jumping up and blushing he looked around. Hinata smiled and blushed slightly.

"Shit sorry I must be more tired than I thought."

Hinata smiled and waved her hand.

"It's fine I figured you would be more comfortable sleeping there than on the ground."

Drider looked around to see the rest of the group resting and lounging about the place. Drider smiled at the sight. Soon he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Bout time you woke up, what a useless jinchuriki!"

Drider looked over to the small fox on his shoulder.

"Hmm I thought summons and clones disappeared when the caster passed out?"

"Normally you'd be right however that jutsu you used allows me to have roughly two tails worth of power in this form. More than enough to stay out here indefinitely."

Drider nodded and stretched his arms out.

Not soon after a large explosion could be heard in the forest behind the group. Drider moved and readied himself along with all the ninjas. Drider stood ready to face whoever or whatever was in the forest however two voices rang out of the forest. One was a woman's voice yelling the other was a man shouting out one name.

"DRIDER!"

The two figures soon rushed out of the forest. Drider smiled and waved over to 18 and Trent who quickly closed the distance.

"We are...here to...um...okay what the fuck?"

Drider smirked and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Aw what you thought I couldn't handle myself geez."

"W-what! Dude I only rushed cause 18 was freaking out saying stuff like you're going to die and we need to go and help you as fast as possible."

"You were just as worried as me!"

18 yelled her typically cool demeanor completely gone. She then pointed with a slightly blush at Drider.

"Now explain what happened!"

Drider sighed and pointed at the small two tailed fox behind him.

"Meet Kurama the Nine-tails I sorta sealed him in me permanently."

Trent crouched down and looked at the small fox with a large smile.

"So you are what the new jinchuriki?"

Drider looked over to Trent and nodded.

"Damn dude you get all the cool stuff!"

Drider chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah man this wasn't easy at all hell I almost died."

18 walked over to him and looked him up and down. Drider blushed slightly under her gaze; she soon turned her back to him before spinning on her heel and delivering a hard punch to Driders gut. Drider dropped down gasping for air.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Drider layed on the ground gasping as a few of the ninjas turned to avoid eye contact.

"Seriously risking yourself like that do you have a damn death wish."

Drider slowly managed to get up to his knees and looked up at her with a smile.

"H-hey it's paid off twice now."

18 jumped up with a slight frown and a growing blush as he looked up at her with a soft smile.

"J-just be careful next time or I'll kill you myself."

Drider slowly stood up and took a few moments to completely catch his breath. While Drider was working through the pain, Trent worked on getting the group together and activated his bracelet. Drider stood in the group behind 18 and next to Hinata. A few minutes passed and the group was enveloped in a glowing light as the feeling of the ground slipping away from their feet rushed over everyone. Shortly after the light dimmed and the ground returned. Drider and the group found themselves standing in a large empty room. The rooms walls were painted white and a set of fluorescent lights were pressed into the stone like ceiling to give the room a distinct medical feel. Behind the group was a set of double doors that look like they would be found in the emergency wing of a hospital. As soon as the group adjusted Drider heard a voice coughing and the addressing the group as a whole.

"Excuse me! If I may my name is Eugine White you may refer to me as Mr. White. Now then I'm sure you all have a lot of questions and my staff will answer those questions in due time for now follow me so we can start the identification process."

The group slowly walked forward following the silvered haired man. Hinata turned and walked up to Drider.

"U-um thanks for everything…"

"Hah no worries you all would and did the same for me!"

Hinata smiled at him before giving him a quick hug and running after the rest of the group.

Drider watched the group leave before feeling a sharp elbow into his side.

"Ouch what the…"

Drider turned to see 18 glaring at him before grabbing his shoulder and shoving him forward.

"Wait where are we going?"

"You need to get a check up so hurry up and move!"

Drider turned to try and get some help from his best friend but Trent simply smiled and waved Drider off.

18 forced Dride through a series of hallways eventually bringing him to a small room with a large machine. The machine had a small platform with several bars leading up into the ceiling and a clear space open for people to step into it. 18 shoved Drider into the machine as it slowly turned on. Drider felt a strange feeling rushing over him as the shredded remains of his clothes slowly started burning and unraveling off of him. After a few moments Drider was left with nothing but his boxer briefs and a very confused look on his face.

"Um care to explain...WHY, WHAT LITTLE CLOTHES I WAS WEARING ARE NOW GONE!"

18 smirked and moved her hand to try and cover her growing blush.

"You were in the dimension much longer than I was and sustained several injuries the machine was supposed to just disinfect you in case you got covered in a poison but looks like your clothes couldn't um hold up."

Drider sighed placing a hand on the bridge of his nose before looking back at 18.

"Okay fine whats next?"

18 slowly regained her normal composure.

"Well normally you would be checked out by one of the doctors and have your injuries treated however you have none so I guess a shower and a change of clothes."

"Great! Where are the showers."

"Well more bad news since we brought in a large group the showers here will be blocked off for the time being so they can fully adjust and be checked out."

18 began to blush once more as she thought up a way to get her and Drider alone and away from prying eyes.

"But I'm willing to let you use my shower at my place for the time being."

Drider looked over at her and shrugged.

"If it's no big deal then I don't see why not."

18 handed a set of black shorts and a white muscle shirt to Drider, who immediately started putting them on.

"Alright let's go."

Drider sighed slightly as he spoke realizing that he would have to walk barefoot.

18 silently celebrated and made a mental note to use Driders obliviousness to her advantage later on.

Leaving the strange facility Drider found that they were in the heart of Neos. The facility was inside one of the smaller towers in the city center. Drider made sure to ask the old man all about the facility and what exactly is going on at a later date. Still following 18 the duo made their way down several streets eventually stopping at a small four story apartment building. The building stood out mostly due to the surrounding buildings. The two were still in the heart of the massive utopian city and were surrounded by towers that reached into the hundreds of floors with a few of them breaking into the thousands. 18 walked up to the apartment and slid a keycard into the door. After opening the door she motioned for Drider to step in. Drider was once again left dumbfounded. While the outside looked like a simple apartment building the inside looked like something found in manors and estates. The insides were lavishly decorated with marble statues and paintings. With crimson curtains covering the windows. The floors were tile with elegant designs arching through them and interconnecting with each other. 18 took Driders arm and led the awestuck man toward an elevator. Soon after the two arrived on the third floor. 18 then led Drider to her room, apartment 307.

Once entering the apartment Drider noted that it was much simpler. 18s apartment was extremely sparse. The apartment was a simple one bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. The apartment had a small area set off from the side that would look to be used as either a dining room or a living room, however it had no furniture in it. 18 pointed to the bathroom.

"Showers through there get cleaned up and then we will head back."

Drider nodded and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was just as plain as the rest of the apartment. Shutting the door behind him Drider started stripping out of the clothes given to him by 18. Soon after he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain behind him and was standing under the warm spray of the shower. Drider closed his eyes and was soon in a peaceful zenlike state. 18 however had slowly made her way into the bathroom. Taking advantage of the noise and Driders peaceful state she slowly stripped out of her work out clothes and snuck into the shower behind him. Drider senses soon picked up on someone near him. Confused he turned behind him to only be grabbed and pulled into a passionate kiss. 18 pressed herself against Drider, her breasts rubbing against his chest as the water from the shower poured over the two. A few moments passed and Drider brought his arms around her and the two began to makeout under the warm spray. The two broke their passionate kiss and stared into one another's eyes.

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm surprised."

Drider chucked slightly nervously as he spoke. 18 however smiled as her hands trailed down his toned body.

"You're really bad at picking up hints, that's why I'm making the first move."

Drider gasped slightly as her hands began to softly glide over his growing erection. 18 leaned her head back up and was met with Drider as the two began to once again kiss, their tongues dancing around each others. 18s soon started jerking off Drider, her hand slick with the pouring water. Drider ran a hand down her back and over her shapely ass and around her hips soon stopping at her pussy before softly rubbing over her entrance. After a few moments of teasing between the two and broke the kiss and pushed Drider against the wall opposite of the shower head. With a sultry smile she slowly moved onto her knees directly in front of Driders hard cock. Drider had only a moment to process what he was seeing before 18 took a hold of his dick and began to rub the base while she slowly moved closer to it before she was a few inches from his head. Her was was tickling his cock as her hands softly and deftly worked his shaft. Licking her lips she then began to softly lick the tip of his dick. A wave of pleasure rushed over Drider as he leaned against the wall letting 18 do what she wanted. 18 soon took the head of cock into her mouth and was softly sucking on it letting her tongue run over the slit. A soft moan left Drider. After hearing him moan 18 moved back and continued to stroke him. She looked up with a smirk.

"Someone is really enjoying this."

Drider nodded as she chuckled slightly.

"Good then let me make you feel better."

18 cooed and was soon licking his shaft down to the base and back up to the head. Drider moaned slightly as she slowly teased his dick more and more. 18 finally done with teasing him took half of his impressive 10 inch cock into her mouth and began to suck on it. Drider let out a louder moan as she began to bob up and down on his member. 18 stared up at Drider as she continued to suck on his cock before letting it go with a soft pop. Drider watched as she soon stood up and turned her back to him and spread her ass for him. Not needing any more of a clear sign Drider pressed the head of his dick against her wet pussy. 18 inhaled sharply at the feeling of his dick pressing against her. Drider soon slowly pushed the head of his dick into her wet pussy. 18 moan as Drider slowly and agonizingly pushed his cock into her inch after inch. After a few moments Drider was completely inside her. 18 was gasping slightly having never been with such a well endowed lover before. A few moments passed and she slowly started gyrating her hips. Drider taking the hint began to slowly start fucking her tight wet hole. After a few moments the two set into a steady rhythm.

"Oh fuck yes!"

18 cried out as Drider continued to fuck her from behind. Drider soon grabbed the woman and pulled her up against his chest forcing himself deeper into her. The action bringing out long loud moans from the blonde woman. Drider soon found himself fucking her even faster breaking their rhythm. 18s moans grew louder as he was soon fucking her deeper and faster than before.

"Yes! Yes! More!"

18 cried out as Drider continued his was soon at his nearing his limit and moaned out.

"Im close!"

"Dont stop!"

18 begged as Driders movements became more erratic. At the last moment Drider pulled almost completely out of her bring a soft whimper from her before burying himself completely in 18 bringing out a loud scream from her. 18s world went white as she came on him. Feeling her grow tighter cause all of Driders will fade and he was soon cumming alongside her.

The two stood underneath the now cold water panting. Drider pulled back and a small stream of semen began to slowly leak out of 18. 18 steadied herself with the wall and grabbed a nearby washrag.

"Damn…"

18 softly spoke before looking over to Drider.

"You should have told me you were hiding a monster like that from me."

Drider nodded slowly the fatigue of the earlier fight and now sex was slowly forcing him to sleep.

18 reached over and the two steadied each other and slowly walked out of the cold shower and towelled off. 18 after a few moments she was able to slowly walk and helped Drider over to her bed.

"I hope you weren't going somewhere…"

Drider looked over to her before slowly speaking,

"What about the doctor?"

"I think my body inspection was more than enough don't you?"

Drider nodded with a slight smile.

"Good now get in bed I like to cuddle."

Drider got into her bed and 18 followed cuddling up next to him bringing her leg up onto his.

"Good now got to sleep cause when you wake up I have some plans for you and that monster down there."

Drider however was already fast asleep and 18 moved a blanket over them and was softly sleeping next to him.

Wai: FUCKING FINALLY DONE WITH THIS ONE

Black: Damn didnt think you had the balls to write a sex scene

White: Gotta agree with him on this one

Grey: Nah I knew he was serious about this being an erotic fic

Wai: IT WASNT FUCKING EASY I HAVENT DONE THIS SHIT BEFORE

White: Relax Im sure it was fine

Black: Even if it wasn't practice makes perfect so eventually you'll get this shit down

Grey: Well hope everyone enjoyed till next time

Wai: I'm going to go get drunk now


	6. Chapter 6 Working

**Disclaimer: Any character that appears in this fic are owned by their respective owners. On top of that this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So you know what you're getting yourselves into. **

The sun light drifted in the room slowly waking Drider from his deep slumber. Slowly moving to sit up in the bed, he was stopped by an unfamiliar weight pressing down on him. Looking down he was greeted to the naked sight of 18 holding him, her legs draped over his. The sudden movement from him slowly woke 18 who yawned and moved to hold him down this time with a little more force.

"Five more minutes…."

Drider accepted his fate and laid with her the events of yesterday playing out in his mind. That's when he felt a strong pull coming from deep in his mind. As if something was forcing him back to sleep. Drider gave in to the force to be greeted by a black void with a single red flame in the distance. The flame slowly grew and split into nine separate flames until the tailed beast was standing before him.

"Boy…"

The tailed beast spoke its voice harsh and deep.

"Have you forgotten our deal?"

Drider looked around the void before responding to the fox.

"No, I haven't Kurama. I was a little preoccupied after getting teleported."

The tailed beast sat down and started to clean its paws before speaking again.

"Yes, I am aware but that doesn't change the fact that you didn't resummon me."

"Look I will whenever I wake back up okay but I'm pretty sure a fox running around the place will attract some unwanted attention."

"Do you think I am scared of some lowly humans!"

Drider simply sighed and turned to face the void.

"So what's up with the never-ending darkness."

"This is the prison that you have created for me, cant say its the worst prison but it definitely isn't the best."

Drider took a deep breath and focused on the forest where he fought Kurama. A few moments passed and the surrounding void transformed into the lush green forest complete with mountains in the distance.

"There you go at least it's better than nothing!"

Kurama laid down and stared at Drider, its crimson eyes studying him.

"You are a curious one, Drider."

"Coming from you I think that's a compliment."

Kurama closed its eyes leaving the two in silence. Drider sat down and looked around the landscape before breaking the silence.

"Soooooo, you going to tell me what happened?"

"Hmmm?"

Drider looked at Kurama, who was now peering at him with one eye open.

"You know about you and Naruto?"

Kurama sighed deeply before closing its eye once again.

"The boy and that Uchiha brat decided that it was time for the village to pay so they released me onto the village. After that I was attacked by the four you met in the woods. You know the rest."

Drider nodded before looking up at the blue sky in his mind.

"Weird it shouldn't be like that at all…"

Kurama peeked over to Drider before responding,

"What do you mean boy? The village had what was coming to it and then some."

Drider sat up,

"No not that's not it. Naruto and Sasuke shouldn't be teamed up yet, even when they did it wasnt to destroy the Leaf mostly to protect it. What's even more confusing is that Naruto wanted to destroy the Leaf, he shouldn't be like that at all!"

The tailed beast huffed and opened its eyes.

"I don't know what you mean but it doesn't bother me as long as our deal stands and I get revenge on the Uchiha and now Naruto, then I'm fine."

"Well fine then and I promise I'll resummon you when I wake up. Speaking of which."

Kurama sighed and Drider felt his body surging upward. As soon as the feeling ended he opened his eyes back in 18s apartment with her still holding on to him sleeping softly.

"Alright time to get up!"

Drider roared as he lifted up the still sleeping 18 and rolled her over onto the bed.

"Oh come on! I said five more minutes!"

Drider stood up and out of the bed stretching slightly and rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah and that was five minutes ago now come on we got a job to go to."

18 pouted slightly and slowly getting out of the bed.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"Same to you."

Drider smiled as the two made their way and quickly got dressed. Drider mostly wore the t-shirt and shorts he left the labs in. 18 got dressed in a loss fitting hoodie and some tight fitting black joggers.

Drider sighed deeply again and walked slowly trying to avoid anything that might hurt his feet. After a few minutes the two finally got to the large building they had exited yesterday and proceeded to make their way down a few corridors, eventually the duo made their way to a set of large black doors and the two walked in. The room they were greeted with was a large lavishly decorated space with marble flooring and numerous portraits depicting landscapes across the world. Sitting in the center of the room was a large dark oak desk with Mr White reading a few files that were spread across the table's surface.

Mr White saw the two and smiled while gesturing to them to come closer. As the two moved closer White put away the files and rested his head on his hands with his elbows on the desk.

"So Drider care to tell me the events of yesterday."

Mr White spoke and smiled as if he was in on some great cosmic secret.

Drider began to recount the entirety of what happened leaving nothing out until the end.

"So after all that! 18 here ended up asking me if I had a place to stay and offered me to stay on her couch until I could find a place to live at since my place you know."

Mr White leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Well we couldn't have asked for a better outcome not only did you manage to rescue everyone involved, but you managed to set back their plans and obtain a powerful new ally."

At that mention Drider had a brief moment of panic as he suddenly remembered his promise to Kurama.

"Fuck!"

Drider shot up and bit his thumb and went through the several signs before placing his palm to the ground. In a brief moment a small cloud of smoke appeared and their sitting was a small two tailed fox.

"Took you long enough!"

The small fox's voice rang out however it was much higher pitch then when the beast is full sized.

"Yeah sorry, um Kurama meet 18 and Mr White."

The tailed beast eyed the two before moving to Driders shoulder.

"Eh dont care now that I'm free I'm going to have you carry me around everywhere."

Drider sighed before turning back to the smiling Mr White.

"So Old Man got any idea where I can stay?"

"As a matter of fact yes I was actually going to move you into the apartment next to 18. Seeing as you know the way."

Mr White opened a drawer and pulled out a set of keys and a black envelope. Drider pocketed the keys and lifted the envelope up.

"Whats this?"

"It's your card, on it your pay will be added and it is universally accepted in Neos."

Drider opened it up and pulled a black credit card made of metal. He then slid it into his wallet and looked over at White.

"Now that that is taken care of, your next job will be tomorrow it will be more of the same so be here early in the morning and be sure to eat something before you leave don't want you passing out in another world."

Drider nodded and started walking out with 18 following him. Once the two made their way out of the building Kurama spoke up.

"Im hungry!"

Drider sighed and 18 laughed softly.

"Why don't we all get some breakfast."

18 offered and the three started walking to a nearby diner.

Meanwhile in Whites office a strange duo walked in one man was Kisuke Urahara and the other was a silvered hair man with a mask covering his entire face and one of his eyes. The two were dressed in casual clothes although Urahara was wearing his black haori.

"So Eugine do you think that kid is going to be able to do it, the odds aren't in our favor."

Urahara spoke as Whites happy demeanor slowly faded into a more serious one.

"To be honest I don't know he does show signs of incredible strength however there isn't a way to tell if he has a limit or not."

"It's possible to say he might have reached his limit already."

The silver haired man spoke crossing his arms.

"To the contrary I think he hasn't even begun to tap into his power what we are seeing is simply his body growing so that he can withstand his true power."

Kisuke spoke with a slight smirk.

"Nevertheless I want you two to train him even harder now if they are trying to take the tailed beast from that world and they are as strong as you say they are then we need to proceed with caution and slowly train up our forces."

The silver hair man nodded and with a quick hand sign disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kisuke chuckled and turned to take his leave. All the while White sat looking over a few papers.

"I just hope that he doesnt turn into a liability for everything we have worked towards.

Drider and 18 sat outside a nearby bakery enjoying the pastries and coffee. The two were making idle conversation until Drider felt a darker presence nearby. Seemingly picking up on it Kurama who up until this point was curled up on a chair stood up and looked towards a nearby alleyway. Drider stood up and motioned to the alleyway with his thumb.

"Be right back, gotta check on something."

18 sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Fine, but remember what I told you!"

"If I almost die again, you're going to kill me?"

"NO! Don't go using your powers in public, they don't want everyone to know about what's going on until after it's all done."

Drider nodded and slowly made his way to the alleyway. After walking down the alleyway he eventually found a single door in the middle of the alleyway the door looked as if it was placed here as a joke. Anyone could walk around the door and continue down the alley. Drider cautiously took another step before the door started to open. From it stepped out a familiar man with sharp teeth and dressed in what most people would expect a bartender at a high end bar.

"Hey, it's my favorite person in this universe, Drider!"

"Hey Shady what's the deal with the door?"

Shady stepped out and held the door open to show a dimly lit bar. The smell of burning tobacco and liquor wafted out and the soft music of jazz filled the air.

"Oh this a little side venture of mine. I call it The Lounge."

"So you run a black market, and a bar are you actively trying to be the whole mafia boss thing."

"Hey what can I say I'm a man with a simple dream."

"Right well I'll be going now."

Shady reached out and wrapped an arm around Driders neck and smiled.

"Now now don't be so hasty! We have some business to discuss."

Shady turns Drider and pushes him into the bar and shutting the door behind him. Drider turned to see the man smiling and gesturing to a nearby booth. Drider taking the hint sat down with Shady sitting across from him.

"So, you have had a seriously busy few days havent you."

Drider sighed and leaned back before nodding.

"What do you want, Shady."

"Hey hey hey relax, I'm here to answer a few questions and hopefully guide you on the right path."

Shady waved his hand and two glasses of beer appeared. Drider waved as Shady gladly drank his beer.

"Look, it's early I want to get my new place situated so can we cut to the chase."

"Fineeee, you're no fun."

Shady said with a pout but pointed to Drider.

"Well then I'll cut to the chase. Did you figure out the rest of your unique abilities."

Drider shook his head.

"If you're talking about the Nine-Tails then ya thanks for that…"

"No, no, no, no...I'm talking about your other super unique ability, my other gift to you."

Drider looked at Shady confused as the man leaned back and smiled a big sharp toothed grin.

"Ah you haven't looked over it or it hasn't unlocked the funny thing it should have after you sealed the deal with her."

"The hell are you talking about."

"Ok buddy I'll explain this nice and slow for you. I gave you three gifts."

Shady punctuated each one with a raising of his fingers all the while speaking with a smug grin.

"One was the Demon form. I temporarily boost your health and abilities. Think of it as a get out jail free card but you don't know when you have the card."

Drider leaned back and sighed as Shady continued.

"Two was the Sealing Jutsu trust me buddy you're going to get a lot of mileage out of it. And Finally three I gave you a special type of ability that allows girls you sleep with to share their powers and abilities with you."

"Wait, wait wait,"

Drider waved his arms as he spoke.

"You mean to tell me not only can I copy abilities I see, increase my abilities like in a video game, but I can also get stronger from fucking!"

"RIGHT!"

"Thats stupid."

Shady deflated and looked at Drider with a slightly malicious gleam in his eyes.

"Now now tell me you dont at least dream of it, come on a harem of women all bound to you and serving you all the while slowly getting stronger from it. It's a damn paradise."

"Woah back it up what do you mean bind them to me."

"Well if you wanted to you can bind any woman of your choice to your soul making you two bound forever."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Oh relax you have to trigger it and it is a spiritual thing in a sense you two or however many are aware of each other's location and more. So yeah that's your other ability, my last gift to you."

"Okay so now I gotta ask why? Why go through all this for me?"

Shady chuckled and looked at Drider.

"Because you're going to change everything and I want to watch all the beautiful chaos that will come of it."

Drider stood up and made his way to the door.

"Just saying nothing is wrong indulging in your fantasies."

Drider simply sighed and opened the door to the waiting alleyway. As soon as he shut the door it disappeared behind him.

Once approaching the waiting 18 and Kurama the two greeted him warmly with Kurama jumping onto his shoulder and 18 placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well you sure took your sweet time what was all that about?"

Drider shrugged as he spoke,

"Nothing important, just a new friend I made."

The three walked back to the apartments slowly with the conversation weighing heavily on his mind. Once the trio reached the apartments they were greeted by a silver haired man with a face mask covering most of his face with the exception of one of his eyes. The man wore a simple black workout shirt and matching black joggers with white running shoes. Drider and 18 stopped while Kurama let out a soft growl.

'Whats up Kurama?'

Drider spoke to the beast using his connection in the seal.

'That man is familiar; he was one of the ninjas from the Leaf."

Drider turned and slowly readied himself for a fight. 18 picking up on his cue also readied herself. The man raised his hands.

"Relax I'm here cause White told me I should help train you."

"And you are?"

18 eyed the man while not moving from her stance.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, surely he knows who I am."

Kakashi pointed to Drider who dropped his guard completely.

"Yeah and I know that there is no way I can stand against you."

18 looked at Drider bewildered.

"I wouldn't be so sure you did manage to fight against and subdue the Nine-tails almost by yourself."

Kakashi turned his finger to Kurama, still sitting on Driders shoulder. Kakashi soon started to walk past Drider.

"Come on we wasted enough time as it is."

"Hold up I haven't even gotten to buy proper clothes or anything!"

"Dont worry your place is fully furnished and they went out and bought you a ton of clothes."

Drider sighed softly and started walking with Kakashi. 18 sighed and went along with the two seeing as she was planning on spending the day with him and she was going to try her hardest to follow through with that plan.

The group walked until they came across a rather large park surrounded by several skyscrapers. The park itself was nothing too special; it was made to be similar to woods however nature trails were spread throughout the park and several open fields meant for sports dotted the rest. Kakashi walked up to a set of trees where two familiar faces stood waiting for the group. Ino and Hinata stood and waved over to the group. Ino was wearing a purple sleeveless sporty crop top showing her toned midriff as well as a set of black yoga pants showing off her well toned legs and ending in a set of light purple running shoes. Hinata however was wearing a slightly baggy workout shirt and a set of matching grey sweats; her shoes were white running shoes. Drider walked up and greeted the two girls with 18 trailing behind.

"Glad to see you doing better!"

"Y-yeah"

Drider rubbed his head slightly as the two talked until Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Alright we are here to see his abilities in action now then."

Kakashi made a few quick hand signs and a large spectral box covered the field.

"Woah…"

Drider looked over the strange purple hued box as Kakashi spoke.

"This genjutsu will allow us to train without anyone noticing. Just try to hold back a bit. We can't really afford to fix the grounds so no explosions."

The group eyed Drider,

"What?"

"Anyways I want to test Drider so girls I want you to attack him and see how he holds up."

The two girls nodded and moved into the middle of the field, Drider following closely behind.

"Alright,"

Drider rolled his shoulder and stretched his arms and legs.

"I might need a few seconds to warm up but I'm ready when-"

Before he could finish Hinata rushed him the veins around her eyes bulging outward.

'Shit…'

Drider barely managed to dodge her palm strike but ran head first into Inos fist. Ino who was running behind Hinata came out of the shadows to deliver an uppercut to Drider knocking him into the air. Drider used his flying training and hovered in the air and smiled.

"Welp guess you two are serious."

Drider dropped down and blasted himself forward and moved for a blitz on Hinata. Hinata managed to block his attacks and threw a few palm strikes that managed to hit Drider. Ino ran around and rushed Drider as Hinata ducked Ino brought her leg right at Driders face.

'Jeez she is really trying to hurt me.'

Drider brought his forearm up but without bracing it still took most of the force of her flying kick and pushed him back a few feet.

"Alright I think I'm warmed up,

Drider smirked and took up a more defensive stance,

"Enhance!"

A white aura blasted out from Drider as Hinata rushed him. Drider however moved much faster and was able to easily dodge her and swept her legs out from under her. Before she could hit the ground he caught her wrist and picked her up with a smile. Just in time to feel a loss in his limbs.

'Shit Inos jutsu.'

Hinata turned to strike at Drider but was blown away from a surge of red and blue energy from Drider.

'There fixed your problem'

A deep voice echoed in Driders head as he turned to the bewildered Ino.

"Thanks Kurama."

Drider spoke under his breath while ramping his Enhance to Level 2 and rushed Ino. The two threw a series of punches and kicks with Ino being on the losing side. Kakashi stood under a tree and was watching Drider closely 18 stood nearby watching Drider too.

"You know he is holding back a lot right."

Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"I know but the underground was set up for recruit training and I'm supposed to personally train him so this is the best I can do…"

"Why don't you just make him clean up the field and go toe to toe with him yourself I'm sure we can bring in sod and have him re landscape the field after you're done."

Kakashi looked over her and pushed off the tree.

"I have a better idea."

Several hours passed and Drider was easily outpacing the two chunin girls. Drider resulted in toning down to his level 1 Enhance and eventually the two girls fell to the ground worn out by their work out.

"Okay okay we give…"

Ino spoke out waving her hand in defeat as Hinata collapsed down to her knees. Drider walked over and grabbed their drinks and brought them back to the two tired women just in time for Kakashi to appear.

"Good job now for your next test."

Drider looked over at the man standing behind Kakashi. The man had his black hair in a bowl cut and wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers. He soon ran up to Drider and launched into a spinning roundhouse kick. Drider managed to narrowly avoid the man's attack before jumping back and reactivating his Enhance.

"Hello, fellow youth, I am Might Guy! Now show me your passionate youth!"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Don't go too crazy and Drider you can use what you want but any damage to the grounds you will have to fix."

Drider nodded and turned his attention to the man with the large eyebrows known as Might Guy.

Guy dashed to Drider but disappeared in an instant. Drider was soon met with a kick to his stomach, followed by several mid-air kicks ending in a kick into the managing to catch himself before the impact with the ground. Drider flipped up and looked for the man. However he was met with a flying kick to his back throwing him into a tree. Drider slumped off the tree and looked over to the man who was smiling.

"Jeez you're no joke."

"Haha well I am one fo the strongest ninja in the leaf. I am known as Konoha's Noble Green Beast."

Drider stood up and rubbed his neck and his arms before the familiar white aura burst out from him.

"Alright then let's see how I stack up to someone as strong as you."

Drider pushed his enhance to level 2 and rushed the man. The two fought fiercely engaging in a flurry of kicks and punches with neither gaining ground on the other. Drider pushed himself back and used his shadow clone jutsu. In a puff of smoke four more Driders stood tall and rushed Might Guy.

"Now then the First Gate of Opening."

Drider stood still channeling some ki into his hands when he saw Might Guy handedly defeat all four of the clones and rush him. Drider jumped up and spun while aiming his hands down to release a ki blast but was interrupted by Might guy.

"Shadow of the dancing leaf."

"Oh shit"

Might guy grabbed Drider and pulled him into a spiral and ending with a piledriver into the ground.

Drider hit the ground hard with a little bit of blood flying out of his mouth. Guy backed off and let the young man rise to his feet. Drider didn't need to look at his phone to know he was at 1 point of health.

"D-Damn it you got me beat."

Driders voice was hoarse as he struggled to hold himself up. As his aura dissipated Kakashi walked over and handed him a bean.

"The problem is that the ability that lets you fight nearly on par with most Jounin is your biggest weakness. You're a glass cannon and that might be okay in fights that are quick however you will eventually fight opponents that won't go down so easy."

Drider nodded and bit down on the pill feeling his wounds close and his energy return.

"So what should I do then?"

Drider asked as he rubbed his still slightly sore back and neck.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"To be honest I have no idea if you were a normal ninja in our world I'd simply say train and maybe after a few years you will be able to stand your own."

Drider rolled his shoulders and sighed.

"However I think I have an idea…"

As Kakashi spoke, the girls standing near the trees and slowly moved closer to inspect the young man's well toned body.

"White gave me the rundown on your abilities and what I found interesting is your 'leveling' ability."

Kakashi made air quotes as he spoke and tossed Drider his phone back.

Drider opened the phone and saw that he had recently leveled up 3 more times.

"I took a chance and read up on how that ability should work, and I want you to place all your points into your Dexterity."

"What why?"

"Since your still a glass cannon your enhance is going to help you rise to most fighters Strength and Stamina however you get hit once,"

Kakashi held a finger up to help punctuate his statement.

"You will break, so take Dexterity so you can avoid every attack thrown at you or atleast run faster than them."

Drider nodded and hit the point increase button on his phone. After a brief moment his body glowed a soft blue color.

"Okay I'm all set, anything else."

Kakashi looked at him and nodded,

"Yeah from today on I'm going to be your teacher I get that here you don't refer to your teachers as sensei and such but I expect you to follow my orders and train diligently because if you don't the next mission you go on, you will die."

Drider nodded and stood up straighter but with a smile.

"Got it."

Kakashi smirked under his mask seeing a little bit of his former pupil in this young man albeit this one's a little more level headed.

"Right well since you got your energy back I'm going to give you a run through on the basics once you get that down then we will move on to harder training. We start now."

Several hard weeks pass with Drider working his body to the bone training. In the entire time he had been focused on training and getting stronger but lately he started to think why. During his off time he had been working out at a nearby gym. Driders training sessions have been more on the technical training of both chakra and ki mastery with some mild combat training. During his workouts he kept getting drawn back to this question. Why?

"Hmph why are you dwelling on stupid thoughts boy."

Drider continued to work out on the inverted leg press but letting his mind enter the space that Kurama lived in. Seeing himself in front of the massive beast that was laying in front of him with its eyes locked on him.

"What do you mean?"

Kurama shifted its weight and leaned closer to Drider.

"Why are you dwelling on this stupid thought as to why you are training to get stronger."

"I don't know, it just seems weird everyone is so eager to help me get stronger and better."

"Hmph so what in my world strength is everything. The weak get crushed only the strong survive."

"I guess and that's kinda why I want to get stronger to help out the people that can't fight back. I mean if I'm guessing right those guys that tried to seal you have a lot of really strong people working for them. Not many people can fight those guys."

Kurama yawned before resting its face on its paws and closing its eyes.

"Well there you go then you want to get stronger to protect those you care about."

Drider nodded but his thoughts were still clouded over by uncertainty.

As Drider finished his post workout shower he checked his stats on his phone.

Drider Grimese

Level 21

HP- 200

Stamina- 180

Ki-150

Chakra-150

Strength- 35

Dexterity- 40

Intelligence- 6

Charisma- 7

"Damn never thought over a month of training would get me results like this…" Drider spoke softly before putting his phone away and drying his hair. The young man stood still, his body showing much more muscle mass than before. Drider put his towel and a few other items into a small bag and slung it over one of his shoulders before walking out of the gym. Drider wore a torn up loose fitting muscle shirt with Superman's symbol across the chest, a set of black joggers and matching black tennis shoes. As he walked he flipped through his phone. He had made it a habit since getting settled in his new place and routine to look online for anyone reporting about strange goings ons in the city so far it was just the usual faire, alien spaceships, glitches in the Matrix, ghost sightings.

"Jeez seems like no one notices what's going on…"

Drider spoke out loud but to no one in particular and was surprised to hear a familiar voice chime back to him.

"Well buddy that's because no one really cares to think about it all that much."

Drider turned to see Shady wearing a large puffer jacket with a fur trimmed hoodie and all black clothes underneath.

"Hey Shady."

"Sup Buddy."

The two men walked down the road with Shady holding his hands behind his head.

"You seem like you got alot on your plate pal."

"Eh just been thinking alot."

Shady chuckled to himself,

"Well don't wear yourself out there big guy."

Drider chuckled softly before looking off toward the towers of Neos.

"So no one notices the things going on huh?"

"Nope to them everything is normal."

Drider and Shady stop at a large crosswalk as people scramble around. The two men stood still against the mass amount of people roaming around.

"To them their world is as it always will be normal with nothing too crazy happening, perfectly boring."

Shady spoke but unlike the normal smirk he had a slight frown. Drider stared at the crowd as they slowly started to dissipate and the regular flow of traffic resumed. The two men stood silently before Drider broke the silence.

"You seem to be the only person willing to tell me, this thing that's happening with the universes, is it…"

Drider paused considering his words before finally speaking.

"Is it going to change this."

Shady chuckled softly and smirked before turning to Drider.

"Oh yeah it's going to change everything. If you guys with White mess up things will change if you guys do everything perfectly then things are only going to change for a small group of people. But nevertheless everything will change."

Drider nodded and the two men watched as the vehicles drove past them.

"So buddy what are you going to do."

Drider stood silent but had finally made up his mind on the matter of why he is getting stronger and what he is doing this for.

"I'm going to help everyone I can and try to make the world a little more interesting."

"Damn man I must be rubbing off on you heh."

Black- HOLY SHIT WHAT YEAR IS IT

White- Still 2020

Black- What still damn why did it take so long?

Grey- Blame him he is the one that decided to drag his feet for LITTERAL MONTHS!

Wai- Hey man Rona has my jobs all kinds of fucked.

White-Shame no sex if I recall

Black- Nah there will be plenty in the next chapter

Grey- Fuck I dont want to wait until next year

Wai-Nah I have my groove back hopefully so I should be back to cranking one chapter a week to every two weeks.

White- Till next time

Black- Fuck Im going back to bed

Grey- Cya

Wai- Thanks for reading


End file.
